The Li Family Affairs
by JooCieFruIT
Summary: Syaoran Li returned home to find his family slaughtered to pieces. He vowed to avenge them and resurfaced 5 years later as a coldhearted killer. However, they have discovered his greatest weakness. A girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto... SS
1. Prologue

**The Li Family Affairs**

**Prologue**

**By JooCieFruIT**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to the very talented CLAMP. However, I own everything else portrayed in this ff.

Hey everyone and welcome to my fanfiction titled The Li Family Affairs. I hope you'll all read it and enjoy it and please please review with any comments or _constructive_ criticism. If you feel the need to talk to me personally please refer to my email/ screenname in my author profile. I shall not bore you any longer. Thank you.

**Full Summary: **He returned home to find them slaughtered to pieces. His four sisters and his mother who died in his arms. But Fate had saved him. And he vowed to avenge his family. 5 years later, he resurfaced as a man driven by vengeance against the unknown enemy that had plagued his family. He conquered them, killing every single being they sent his way. but now they have discovered his only weakness. A young, beautiful teenage girl by the name of Sakura Kinomoto.

**Background info: **Story is set after the 6th book of the Clow Master series, right when Syaoran returns to Hong Kong. Both Sakura and Syaoran are 12 years of age at the time of Syaoran's departure. Just to clear things up in case some readers are unsure, below is a list of the manga characters and their corresponding anime names. I have made it a personal goal to use the actual names of the characters (Japanese names) instead of the translated ones.

**Sakura Kinomoto**- Sakura Avalon

**Tomoyo Daidouji**- Madison Taylor

**Syaoran Li - **Li Showron

**Meilin Li (**a/n: i know she's not in the manga series but i decided to include her anyways)- Meilin Rae

**Eriol Hiiragizawa **- Eli Moon

**Touya Kinomoto**- Tori Avalon

**Fujitaka Kinomoto **- Aiden Avalon

**Yukito Tsukishiro** - Julian Star

**Kaho Mizuki- **Layla Mackenzie

**Yue - **Yue

**Cerberu**s - Keroberos

**Nakuru Akizuki -** counter part Ruby Moon.

If anyone has any questions about these characters and would like me to post descriptions of some please contact me.

**Couples List**

Sakura/Syaoran

Tomoyo/Eriol

Touya/Kara (OC- will be introduced later)

Touya/Kaho (later on...)

**- Prologue-**

The city of Hong Kong this particular morning, was lit with the roars of honking cars and voices of boisterous passersby . As usualy, the streets were bustling with activity, flooded with people of all sorts, hurrying along to their destinations. A young boy gazed out the window of the yellow taxi cab as it stopped abruptly for a red light. He felt a bit nauseous after his flight and the musty smell of the cab only added to the problem. The boy watched as a young couple, no older than sixteen, walked hand in hand out of a local bakery carrying a small bag of sweet goodies. His eyes followed them all the way to the end of the street as they rounded the corner, no doubt to some private place where they could be alone. Smiling, he thought of his number one. Her beautiful emerald eyes. Her warm smile that had made his heart jump. The guilt she made him feel because she was so kind to him despite his occasional harsh behavior. Then, as suddenly as it had stopped, the taxi cab lurched forward and once again began to move through the sea of cars. The boy sighed leaning back against the seat. It felt good to be home again.

If one were to quickly glance past this young boy they would say there was nothing special about him besides the charming chestnut hair and warm brown orbs that were his eyes. He was wearing plain clothing; an emerald green sweater and beige colored pants. They would never know that he was the infamous Syaoran Li, of the Li Clan, one of the most renown clans in Hong Kong for their practice and mastery of ancient Chinese magic. Or the fact that he had spent the last two years of his life in Japan helping a little girl named Sakura - who possessed even more extraordinary magic - capture mystical objects known as the Clow Cards only to return home unwillingly because of his mother's orders.

For the first time in two years, Syaoran Li climbed up the paved steps to his ancestral home on the outskirts of Hong Kong, dragging his heavy luggage behind him. He heard the stir of an engine as the taxi cab pulled away and sped off down the secluded street where it was swallowed from view by a dense cluster of pine trees. He laughed at the thought of the driver's shocked expression on the long and winding road up here, the middle aged man in disbelief that any home could have existed so high up in the hills. Syaoran's home looked the same as it did two years before, the invariable firm expression of its exterior and glassy eyes that were its windows, as if judging the one who entered. Its wooden body was still bathed in a white blood, as it was formerly although rampant weather had caused the hue of the white to decline. The only thing that was different was the surging energy that surrounded his home. It was gone, reduced to faint spark as a roaring inferno to a flickering candle flame. Something was wrong.

Syaoran dropped his luggage and ran up the remaining dozen steps to the front door as his heart began to beat faster in his chest. A crash resounded inside. He immediately heaved the door open to find the only thing left intact were the memories of a ten year old boy. Upturned furniture and broken curios littered the wooden flooring. It was obvious that decorum was the least of the assailants concerns as Syaoran eyed his mother's once favorite vase, a sea green shade with a red dragon etched on its side, now only pieces. He took a step forward and nearly tripped over his fourth and youngest sister, Fuutie, her body sprawled across the entrance as a grotesque rendition of a welcome mat. Her attackers were proficient; they had cleanly cut her throat leaving no other marks on her body. He took notice of the scarlet blotches around the room and realized that they were not pieces of broken furniture but pools of blood…but whose was another question. Proceeding cautiously, in case the murderers were still present, Syaoran stepped over Fuuties's lifeless body and sauntered into the next room where the horrifying corpse of his third sister, Feimei greeted him. She was positioned at an odd angle, her arm dangling off the couch; a closer look would have revealed the humorous bone protruding out of her mid-arm. Her neck was twisted, broken apparently, and her eyes opened in terror. She had been known to spend her mornings reading on this particular couch and there was no doubt that that was what kept her occupied before the time of attack. Syaoran discovered his two remaining sisters, Fanren and Sheifa on the staircase, both with their weapons lying only a few feet away. He saw Fanren first as it was her blood that dripped down the stairs in a crimson river. She lay, eyes opened like Feimei, with cuts and bruises all over her body. But nothing could have prepared Syaoran for what he encountered next. His oldest sister and the strongest of all, was worse than dead. She had met her doom atop the flight of steps. The bottom half of her body was mangled, as if grinded by a blender, the top half looked normal but her head…Syaoran nearly wretched at the sight. It was severed, save the three inches of sinew that kept it intact to her body, her eyes still wide with fear, and from her throat came a silent scream that no one heard. A low moan snapped Syaoran out of his horrified trance as he burst into the master bedroom to find the only survivor, his mother Yelan.

"Mother!" he cried, rushing to her bedside. Her white robes were now stained red, her raven black hair tousled and her face, a deathly pale color. The room was a chaotic mess, disheveled like much of the house but he paid no mind. Syaoran gently placed her head in his arms as her eyes fluttered open.

"L-little wolf…you have returned to us…" she uttered weakly, yet somehow finding the strength to smile at her only son.

"Mother," whispered Syaoran, stroking her forehead softy, " you've lost too much blood. We need to get you to a hospital." he reached for the phone.

"It's no use…"said Yelan faintly, "all the lines are dead. You are the only one left of the (1)Fa Clan. Oh my Little Wolf..." she paused slightly to catch her breath "Here, take this…" her hands trembled as she reached into the side pocket of her robes and pressed a minuscule scroll, the size of a cigarette, into Syaoran's grasp. Syaoran tucked it into his pocket but held onto her hand. Her pulse was weak. The breath of life was slowly slipping from her fragile body.

"The Fa Clan has guarded a mystical shrine in China for many ages…I am sure you are knowledgeable of its whereabouts." Yelan said, even quieter than before. Syaoran nodded, listening intently to his mother's last words. She continued in the same hushed tone, "Throw this scroll into the magic water and do what must be done…" she hung onto the last word, as if to regain her strength. Syaoran felt tears dwell up in his eyes. Yelan went on.

"You were suppose to die with us today. Our attackers …they were the ones Sheifa had predicted would come…it was clear that they meant to kill us all." she began again, " But they have failed for you are alive, Little Wolf, fate has been kind to us. And Syaoran, my little wolf, as long as you live, so does our clan…" her voice trailed off. She reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Mother," Syaoran begged through his tears, "please don't die…" Yelan stared at her son and her pale lips curled into a smile. Then she looked past him and Syaoran felt her hand relax. His parents were together once again. Syaoran could not hold it in any longer. He let the tears fall in an endless river down his cheeks and at that moment, his heart grew rigid as he vowed to avenge his dead family.

That night, the weather was formidable. The gods were angry as bolts of lightening zapped across the dark blanket of night. Rain poured in eternal amounts as the wind howled like a ferocious beast. But this turmoil had no affect on Syaoran as he allowed himself to be snipped at by the wind and soaked by the rain. He walked, fists clenched, up the hundred steps to a secret shrine, acknowledged only by those of his mother's clan. _It's all my fault_, he thought angrily, _I stayed an extra year in Japan_. _ If I had been there, I could've saved them…why did I have to stay…_ Why? The answer was obvious. Love. The word echoed off the walls of his troubled mind. It was an emotion that had resulted in the slaughter of his sisters and mother. He recalled the phone call where Yelan had requested that he return to Hong Kong.

"Syaoran," his mother had said urgently, "You are needed back at home. Powerful forces are aligning and enemies lurk around every corner. Sheifa has been having premonitions of an evil that threatens our family. Come back to us. I fear something terrible is coming."

But of course he had refused, dismissing these warnings as the occassional threats against his family - it was no surprise that such a clan of extraordinary magicians was not favored by many. He had wanted to stay an extra year in Japan to help sort out the strange occurrences there. But the bigger reason was because, for the first time in his life, he was in love with a beautiful emerald-eyed girl. Sakura. That was her name - and she was his number one. But nevertheless, the urgency in his mother's words could not go on unacknowledged. Reluctantly, he said goodbye to Sakura but promised her that he would come back as soon as things in Hong Kong were settled. Now, that happy ending seemed so far away. For a moment, he considered the idea of asking Sakura for help but shook his head. No one else should suffer because of his weaknesses. He would avenge his clan alone, a solitaire soldier fighting for a personal cause. He would not let emotions blind him as it did before. As these thoughts filled his juvenile mind, the ache in his heart was slowly replaced by a rigid emptiness. He would not fail.

A few hours later, Syaoran stood in front of the mystical fountain, deep within the mountains of China. He unraveled the scroll. Despite the harsh weather and rain, the yellowed piece of paper was neither soaked nor damaged. A dragon was painted onto the stretchy skin, its red scales and fiery breath representing eternal power. Without hesitation, he threw the scroll into the foggy waters. The scroll lingered for a moment, then slowly began to sink. As if by chance, the wind picked up as a hazy mist was born. Syaoran was unable to make out a shape at first but after a few moments, the film had taken the solid figure of an crippled old man with a wooden cane in his possession.

"Ah, Syaoran Li…" remarked the old man in an obsolete voice, cracked with the fragility of his age. Syaoran dropped to the ground and bowed politely before this figure.

"It is I that wishes to undergo your training, Master." Syaoran spoke firmly. The old man nodded and smiled almost ominously.

"Very few of your clan have ever successfully completed this training and to come out in one piece. It is an arduous task, forcing the trainee to endure incessant pain, both mentally and physically. One could say it is like hell on earth," the man warned, "yet those who complete the training are presented with endless possibilities." he added roguishly, the gleam in his eye ever so bright. His words echoed through Syaoran's mind…he must do it for his sisters…and his mother.

"I accept." Syaoran said immediately, with determination burning in his brown orbs.

"Very well Little Wolf. Your training begins now."

5 Years Later

It was dark, a darkness like Sakura had never seen…the air was a deathly cold …she tightened the grip on her staff, the only object that could save her now. An evil aura lurked about…like a cat, waiting to pounce on her, the unsuspecting mouse. She glanced around nervously. That's when she heard it. A faint cry.

"Sakura!" the voice echoed in the black eternity. Sakura whirled to see where the voice was coming from. It seemed so far off, in the distance.

"Sakura!" it cried again, more desperately. The tone was familiar, she figured, one that had been buried in the soil of her mind for years. But whose?

"I'm coming!" she replied in response and began running, blindly in the dark. Running… Sakura stopped as she felt the aura lurch and twist, like a caged monster.

Suddenly the darkness turned into tentacles, like those of an octopus, coiling themselves around her body, threatening to squeeze the life out of her throat. They tightened their grip, tweaking her wrist, causing the staff to fall to the ground with a plunk. Sakura tried to scream but she was trapped.

"NO!" she cried.

Sakura Kinomoto woke to a crisp summer morning where beams of warm sunlight peeked through her sheer white curtains. She gasped, her forehead matted with sweat, the dream still fresh on her mind. The clock next to the bed read 8:30. Glancing over at her desk, she noticed the right drawer aglow with an angelic light. _The cards…_ she thought and quickly rushed to the desk only to find that the book was indeed surrounded by a white light. _They haven't glowed like this in five years, _she thought. Was it some kind of warning that corresponded with her dream? As she reached for it, her sleeve shifted revealing a band of red around her wrist. Right where the tentacle had been in her dreams.

"So tell me again?" said the dark-eyed beauty with a flick of her long, lavender curls. Sighing Sakura repeated the dream to her best friend since childhood, Tomoyo Daidouji. When she finished, her companion nodded and gracefully sipped her strawberry shake.

The two shared an unbreakable friendship. They had first met in the fourth grade through the simplicity of a bunny-shaped eraser. Tomoyo had been there to record Sakura's epic adventures ever since the card-capturing days until the time that Sakura had created her own magic to transform the former Clow Cards into Sakura Cards. Tomoyo had a knack for designing as well, using Sakura as a model, as it was her passion to pursue this career later on in life. She also had the voice of an angel, her tone so pure that when she sang, the whole room seemed to sink into an ocean full of harmonic melodies.

"What do you think will happen," asked Sakura, continuing to twist her napkin. It was an odd habit that she had developed lately for times of nervousness and deep concentration.

"I think that you will be needing another napkin." replied Tomoyo smiling. Sakura dropped the remains of the white paper onto the table as her cheeks flushed pink with embarrassment.

"Well, how long have you had this dream?" Tomoyo inquired, handing her friend another cloth.

"Just recently. I haven't had a precognitive dream in years, since Eriol's departure." said Sakura, beginning the habit on this napkin. "It just started. So today I brought along my key and the cards." She brandished the edge of the deck from her purse.

"Have you told Kero?" Tomoyo asked, adverting her glance to the scene outside. She watched as a preschooler boy in red overalls stared longingly at the chocolate shop. He pointed at the delicious candy to a woman in a warm yellow dress and almost cried when the woman, apparently his mother, shook her head disapprovingly.

"No." Sakura told her, "I didn't want to worry him again. I mean- we went through so much five years ago. I almost don't want things to start up again. I feel...normal again." Tomoyo could sense the longing in Sakura's eyes. She knew how happy Sakura had been these past years. Her grades were high, she was on the cheerleading team and the girl actually went out with friends. It had been obvious that the role of a cardcaptor had weighed heavily upon her shoulders during the end of elementary school.

"Well, Sakura. You should talk to him about it. See if Kero knows anything else." Tomoyo said standing up to stretch out her legs. Sakura stood up too, tossing her shake and crinkled napkins into the trash deposit parallel to the opposite wall.

"You're right," agreed Sakura, nodding her head slightly. "I'll tell him tonight but right now, let's go shopping." Her nervous smile instantly changed into a bright grin as she rushed out of the parlor, laughing.

"Hey! Wait up for me!" Tomoyo cried after her, shoving her shake into the trash bin. She grabbed her purse rushed out the door after her friend.

The day was barely at ten AM as Tomoyo and Sakura casually strolled down the street, passing by the various shops and boutiques. It was a relaxing Monday, with the golden sun bathing in the sea of blue above their heads. Right now, the temperature was just right, but noon promised anyone outside an air-conditioned building a genuine sweat bath.

Both girls were dressed appropriately for the day. Sakura donned a simple white sleeveless tank and denim mini skirt. Her feet were dressed in white sneakers and a purple butterfly anklet adorned her dainty ankle. Tomoyo was dressed similarly in a beige twill mini skirt and army green tank. Her hair unraveled in snaky rivers around her shoulder and down her back as squeaky clean white sneakers provided room for her feet.

"So where to first?" asked Sakura after they had passed through the automatic doors of the tall, white structure of the mall.

"Hmm," Tomoyo pondered out loud, her vivacious eyes scouring the nearby stores. They rested on a hot teen fashion clothing store.

"There." she said pointing. Sakura relaxed a bit as she let her friend drag her into a day of splurging. The dream was the last thing on her mind.

The grown man was dead before he even hit the ground. His body fell onto the evergreen blades with a sickening thud as his blood spilled over the green earth. Syaoran stood up and flicked his sword free of the crimson liquid, wiping the red specks from his face. His heart beat steadily, as he counted the number of bodies that littered the ground- he cringed slightly at the sight. _Nine, he thought, but there were ten men alive beforehand_. He cursed out loud as he realized that one had slipped away. Angrily, he re-sheathed his sword and headed back to the sacred temple.

It had been five long years since Syaoran had caught the faintest sight of civilization. He had proved he was a worthy student however by completing the required training. _All nine rounds of the circle, _thought Syaoran proudly. For the past three months however, he had been pursued by skilled black ninja, who lurked in every shadow, waiting to pounce on the young man. The assailants had nothing in common really, for their techniques were diverse. The only similarity was that all had a black snake tattooed to their backs. It was apparent that the murderers of his family had discovered that the task of wiping out the Li Clan had not been complete_. It took them long enough,_ thought Syaoran haughtily, but it was for the best. Because of their failure to discover this little glitch sooner, Syaoran had had time to train and prepare. Unfortunately, he had still been unable to trace the enemies to their leader.

The training had taken long enough; a good four years. Practice and mastering took another year. And then came the ultimate test which he passed without so much as lifting a finger. Then they came, the ninjas. At first only single men then in doubles, then triplets and finally today, there were ten.

Syaoran slid open the door to his domain. It was a simple room; cleanliness was one of its distinct qualities, with a navy blue sleeping bag in the corner and a wooden writing desk in the far right corner, a stack of paper and ink bottle on its surface. A bookshelf sat next to the desk, covered in head to toe with ancient manuscripts and scrolls. In the left hand corner stood a small wooden chair and next to it, on the side table, the most valuable possessions Syaoran had.

One of them was a stuffed brown teddy with wings protruding out of its back. It smiled at Syaoran, the pink ribbon around its neck was a feature that Syaoran had decided upon two years before. The bear's name was Sakura. _Some people believe that if you give the person you love a handmade teddy bear named after yourself, then that person will always return your love_ the words ran through his mind. He had forgotten exactly who it was that told him this. Possibly Tomoyo, the lavender-haired girl that was Sakura's closest friend. Beside "Sakura" was a photo of the real Sakura Kinomoto, her beaming smile penetrating through the dustless glass of the picture frame. He stared at it emptily. The picture meant nothing to him anymore- in fact none of these items did. So why was it so difficult to place them in a box and shut them away forever? Angry at his feelings for sneaking up on him again, Syaoran decided upon a warm bath. He would need some quiet time to determine his next move.

Sakura let out a cry of exhaustion as she deposited all seven bags beside her bed, throwing herself onto the mattress. She looked around for Kero but gave up when he was no where to be found. Her bedroom had certainly matured since the card-capturing days. Her once-pink bedspread was now a bright yellow shade lined with frills and toppled with soft, fluffy pillows. The childish stuffed animals were replaced with photos and scented candles save for one stuffed animal; a brown teddy bear .

Tomoyo stumbled into the room with ten gigantic bags, throwing them onto the floor and slumping down by the door.

"Gosh that was some mad shopping!" she exclaimed, out of breath. Sakura sat up and nodded.

"Yeah but it was fun!" Sakura said grinning. Tomoyo picked herself up and walked over to the display of photos. They were from all different years. There was one of Sakura and her at the mall, grinning sheepishly. And another of Touya and Yukito, taken in front of the Kinomoto house. A particular picture caught Tomoyo's eye. She picked it up and examined it carefully.

"Wow you still have this picture of Li?" she asked, turning around to meet her best friend's gaze. Sakura suddenly became very interested in her pillow. Tomoyo giggled.

"And what do we have here? A darling teddy bear?" Tomoyo exclaimed, setting down the photo and picking up the stuffed animal. "I believe it's the one Li gave you. Am I correct?" she added mischievously.

"Oh Tomoyo, both of those things have been there forever." Sakura said a little too fast, trying to hide her reddened cheeks.

"Really? I thought you gave away all your stuffed toys." Tomoyo simpered. She ran a finger along the top of the frame. "And this picture is dust free." Sakura immediately turned a darker shade of red. The mattress shifted as Tomoyo plopped down next to her friend.

"Oh Sakura, do you still have feelings for him?" she asked, placing an arm around her friend. Sakura hesitated for a moment but then replied.

"Well, of course. We went through so much together. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to transform all the Clow Cards."

"Have you two been in touch?" Tomoyo asked although she was almost certain of the answer.

Sakura shook her head sadly.

"No. I tried calling him a couple times but the line's been disconnected." explained Sakura sadly. "He's never called back so I figured he was just busy. I wrote to him too but...no luck" Tomoyo noticed the sorrow that had replaced Sakura's usually cheerful face.

"Sakura. It's been what- five years? You've got to move on. You can't hang onto the past forever." Tomoyo said.

"I know," Sakura said with a sigh, "It's just hard to easily let go of something you cherished so much…"

" But Sakura...you've turned down like every guy that's asked you out. Syaoran's one lucky man wherever he may be. Honestly, I think it's time to give up on him. I know you should never stop hoping but its been such a long time. He has probably moved on too." Tomoyo explained in a soft tone. She hated destroying someone's hopes but Sakura had hung on for too long.

"I guess you're right." Sakura replied a little reluctantly, "Maybe it is time to let go." Tomoyo nodded. She glimpsed at her watch.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to be late for dinner! My mom has a new date and I'm going to meet him tonight!" Tomoyo cried, grabbing her bags. Sakura helped her gather her things as the two made their way down the stairs.

"Your mom found time to date?" Sakura asked astonishingly, struggling with the three bags in her hand.

"Surprisingly yes. She's finally moved on since the divorce." Tomoyo replied as she rapidly gathered her things.

"I see," Sakura muttered, heaving the front door open with one arm just in time to see a black limo pull up the driveway.

" 'kay Sakura gotta go now. I'll see you later!" Tomoyo said, giving Sakura a quick hug.

"Bye have fun at your dinner!" Sakura called after her as the bags were loaded into the vehicle. Tomoyo waved and disappeared into the backseat. Sakura watched them backup out of her driveway and speed off down the street. She turned around and went inside to the kitchen.

Sakura threw open the refrigerator door to find Kero helping himself to all the leftovers.

"KERO!" she cried. Kero dropped the apple he was crunching on and immediately put on a fake smile.

"Kero! What have I told you about raiding the fridge!" she scolded, picking him up by his tail and dragging him out of the fridge.

"Sorry Sakura, couldn't help myself. I am a growing beast." Kero replied grinning. He freed himself from her grip and helped Sakura clean up the mess.

"Your lucky I'm in a good mood," she said icily, "or else you'd be in BIG trouble." She tossed the half eaten apple into the trash.

"Hey! I was saving that!" cried Kero, watching his beloved apple fall into the trash can's mouth. Sakura glared daggers at him and Kero decided it would be best to shut up.

"So…how was your day?" he asked cheerfully, trying to ease her bad mood.

"Fine," replied Sakura, shutting the fridge door, "until I discovered you in the fridge."

"I'm sorry Sakura. Lately, I've been starved! I couldn't help myself." Kero apologized, crossing his arms and legs.

"You sure helped yourself to that chocolate pudding I made yesterday." scoffed Sakura, washing her hands and drying them on a dish towel.

"Hey! That was good stuff. You should feel happy that I ate it 'cause it's only the best foods for this lil' baby right here." Kero patted his stomach. Sakura laughed.

"Whatever Kero. I guess I'll just run to the market tomorrow after work." Sakura said, forgetting that she had been furious at him a only few moments before.

"Really sorry Saku." kero apologized again.

"No problem, it's on the way anyways." said Sakura. He smiled innocently.

"So you think you could handle yourself while I go take a quick shower?" asked Sakura, marching up the stairs.

"Sure. I'ma go play some video games!" Kero said, rubbing his paws together appealingly. Sakura rolled her eyes. She heard the TV. turn on and shut the door to her room before Kero started the unnecessary sound effects.

Truth be told she was glad that life had been normal- even if it was a bit boring. Although she was proud of the magic she possessed, she did long to live each day being the average teenage girl.It had been pretty lonely; Touya had gone off to college four years ago and was currently studying business. He would be graduating this fall. She couldn't say she didn't miss him - Touya had spent the last four years in a dorm saying how it helped him establish "independence". But Sakura knew the real reason when she discovered his little black book with pages of girls' phone numbers. _Oh Touya..._ Her father, Fujitaka remained at Tokyo University as a professor of archaeology but was at the moment away on business. If not that, he would be at the office late or too busy to spend time with her. Sakura sighed. She knew how busy the both of them were and was glad that they had found something to past the time by. Besides, she DID have Kero.

The auburned haired girl picked up the picture of the boy that had been the topic of discussion earlier. _Syaoran,_ she thought as she stroked his face through the glass. It was a photo of them at the park together on a field trip, _ I miss you so much. Have you really been so busy that you couldn't call me or write? Or have you really moved on?_ Sakura hugged the picture close to her chest and couldn't deny the warm feeling inside of her heart as the glanced at the teddy bear named after him. But Tomoyo was right. It _had_ been a long time…too long. Even though Sakura knew Syaoran wasn't the type to let go so easily, he hadn't been making an effort to keep in touch either. _I promised I would wait for him forever…_ Sighing, Sakura flipped the frame over so that its face was against the table. It was time to move on.

(1) Fa Clan - Syaoran's mother's side of the family. I don't know her real maiden name so this "Fa" is the one i gave her.

End of Prologue. Please review! And I would really appreciate it if anyone could send me links of good fanfictions that are somewhat relevant to the original storyline. It seems that fanfictions these days have no relation whatsoever to the actual anime and it would be nice to read some of them that do. Especially Sakura/Syaoran. I would also appreciate any Kurama/Boton ones from Yu Yu Hakusho (relevant to the storyline) But don't get me wrong. I love AU too . Til' next time. - JooCieFruIT


	2. Chapter 1 The Danger Begins

**The Li Family Affairs**

**By JooCieFruIT**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Card Captor Sakura or else I wouldn't be here.

Welcome back to another chapter of The Li Family Affairs. Once again, any questions/comments/criticism you have, please say so by reviewing. Enjoy.

**End of Prologue**

Sakura picked up the picture of the boy that had been the topic of discussion earlier. _Syaoran,_ she thought, _I miss you so much. Have you really been so busy that you couldn't call me or write? Or have you really moved on._ Sakura hugged the picture close to her chest and couldn't deny the warm feeling inside of her heart as the glanced at the teddy bear named after him. But Tomoyo was right. It _had_ been a long time…too long. Even though Sakura knew Syaoran wasn't the type to let go so easily, he hadn't been making an effort to keep in touch either. _I promised I would wait for him forever…_ Sighing, Sakura flipped the frame over so that its face was against the table. It was time to move on

**- Chapter 1 -**

Syaoran slid open the door to his room as a horrified expression took place on his face. His once clean room was now a chaotic mess, the desk upturned, its contents scattered around the room. It was impossible. He was sure he remembered to cast the protection spell around his room before leaving for his daily conditioning. Had his foes finally found a way to break past the spell? Syaoran's scrolls and books were torn; they would have served no purpose for his enemy anyways. Only members of the Li Clan could decipher the language imprinted on the scroll. His bedroll was slashed, as if fed through a paper shredder the remainder of his pillow, only feathers. _What could they have been looking for?_ he thought, trying to straighten up some of the disheveled items. They were gone now. He sensed no distinct magical aura. _Those cowards,_ _why didn't they just attack me?_ Everything appeared to be present but Syaoran's jaw dropped in surprise as he realized what was missing. His teddy bear and Sakura's photo were no where to be found.

"Shit!" Syaoran cursed out loud, upturning a pile of debris. He had no idea why he was he was so worked up about it but the sickening feeling of his stomach was dominant. Syaoran rummaged furiously, hoping to discover the precious things that were missing but was much more than disappointed as they were nowhere to be found. There was no doubt what his enemies were up to now. He had diligently defeated them every time for the past months and now they had found a way to lure the mouse out of the hole. Anger built up in Syaoran as he realized that Sakura was now in danger because of his mistakes. Just like his family was five years ago. Another vow had been broken. Not giving it a second thought, Syaoran grabbed his sword and dashed out of the room. He hoped he wasn't too late.

------

Morose was an understatement for the weather as Sakura awoke the next morning, gasping for breath, her forehead once again beaded in perspiration. It was the same dream again, and once more, it had ended at the part where the tentacles were crushing her fragile neck, like a movie that could never play past that point. Sakura rolled up her sleeve. The red band was now a deeper shade of red. She mentally scolded herself as she realized she had forgotten to tell Kero about this "dream". Thoughts of Syaoran had enchanted her last night, all the way until she was safely beneath her sunny bedcovers. Glancing over to Kero's box, she took note that he was still fast asleep and decided not to wake him from his slumber. Yawning, she hopped out of bed and began to dress for the day. _It's Tuesday_, she thought glumly, while slipping on her bra. Tuesdays meant work. Work meant stress. Before running down to breakfast, Sakura checked her image in the mirror. Today, she donned a bright red pants and a yellow t-shirt which read "Burger World" where Sakura was employed. Tuesdays through Fridays from opening time to closing time.

Breakfast was simple. A few pancakes and a couple streams of maple syrup. As soon as she had placed the last bite into her mouth, her winged-guardian drifted down the stairs, looking more tired than a farmer during harvesting season.

"Good morning Kero!" said Sakura cheerfully as she gobbled up the last of her pancake.

"Mornin' Sakura." mumbled Kero in reply as he plopped down on the table like a dead weight.

"I trust you had a good night sleep?" Sakura asked jokingly. She wasn't sure how to begin telling him about her dream. However Kero took it quite frivolously.

"Actually no. Goddamn video game kept me up…and I STILL haven't beat it!" Kero pouted, punching his fist into the air. Then his face turned into an expression of levity.

"So how was your sleep?" asked Kero, staring at the raindrops that slid down the kitchen window like sweat down the back of an athlete's neck.

"Well, " began Sakura tensely. She prodded the sticky leftover puddles of syrup on her plate with her fork. "That's what I've been wanting to talk to you about."

"'k then shoot." the guardian replied, placing his head in his arms.

Sakura related to Kero every detail of her dream from the intense darkness to the tentacles that bound her body.

"…and that's where it ends. I've been having it for the past, I don't know four days?" she concluded.

Kero was deep in thought, his brows furrowed, legs crossed, each arm tucked under one another. His tail wagged in a steady tempo. It made Sakura think of the way Touya tapped his foot when he was impatiently waiting for something.

"You could try asking the cards for help." suggested Kero, still in the frivolous trance. She raised and eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura, finally setting her plate in the sink.

"Well, do you remember the mirror card?" Kero asked, tapping into the depths of Sakura's memory.

It was a long time ago, but certainly not an occasion to forget. Mirror had been one of her hardest cards but came in handy later on. Sakura nodded, beginning to scrub the plate clean with a lime green sponge. The green-apple scented dish soap filled the kitchen with a pleasant aroma.

"You could use the same methods to figure out what's behind this dream as you did to figure out the mirror card. But one thing's for sure, the dream is definitely precognitive."

Sakura nodded again and began to rinse the plate, placing it on the dish rack to dry.

"You were saying?" she asked, turning back to Kero who was now floating in mid-air.

"How much time do you have before work?"

"Uhm, about," Sakura glanced at her watch, " roughly an hour." she finished.

"Perfect," said Kero. He floated out of the kitchen, beckoning her to follow. Sakura did although she couldn't help feeling a little reluctant.

It was like reliving the memory of a ten year old girl. Sakura slowly lifted the cover of the Clow Book, its pages dusty and faded yet its magic calling out to her in audible voices. She could feel its energy, alive and powerful, surging through the dusty corners. The first card; Windy. She turned to Kero for guidance.

"Shuffle the cards with both hands." he said, firmly. Sakura obeyed. She placed them on the desk in one pile, facedown.

"Cut the cards with you left hand." Kero commanded. Sakura did as she was told.

"Now, from the right pile, take the first three and lay them out, face down…From the left pile, take the bottom three and lay them out…leave those six out and put the rest back into one pile…ok."

Sakura stared at the six cards before her. She was anxious to find out their secrets.

"Flip over the first card on the top."

Sakura obeyed once more and was not completely surprised when The Dark stared back at her. Kero was silent for a moment then told her to flip the last card. Shadow. Sakura looked at Kero.

"There is definitely something going on. Flip over the third card on the bottom. It should reveal how you know what will occur."

It was Dream. The message was obvious.

"'kay now leave those three cards out and place the remaining ones back into the deck. Shuffle then deal out three new cards…flip the first one. It should tell you how you fight this thing. Sakura was puzzled at the card. Kero eyed it with the same puzzled expression.

"The Return?" asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow.

"Flip over the last card. It symbolizes the enemies greatest weakness."

Light. Another obvious message.

"Is that it?" asked Sakura. Kero nodded.

"It doesn't give me anymore information than what I already know." Sakura said, adverting her eyes to the cards that were sprawled across her desk.

"Well," Kero began, slightly disappointed that the cards had refused to reveal any more secrets, "they might not know a lot about the enemy or the enemy isn't a direct threat to you."

"Are you kidding? Look at this!" she showed him her wrist and he cringed at the redness of the swelling.

"Well…"began Kero, as he struggled for words. Sakura was now deep in thought.

"The Return… what does that mean…" she asked as she eyed the old man on the card. Kero shrugged.

"Well besides the dream nothing weird has happened yet. So it should be okay for now. And plus you still have your magic." he reasoned. Kero gestured to the clock " We'll talk about it later. You should get going."

Sakura nodded. She ran downstairs and grabbed her jacket and black purse. After saying a quick goodbye to Kero, she locked the front door and left.

Luckily, it was not pouring as Sakura made her way to work. However, the harsh wind knifed through her thin jacket, prickling her skin like a thousand needles. She regretted not wearing a thicker jacket. _I had to choose my black jacket over my thick white one,_ she thought frustrated. Pulling up her hood, she scrambled across the street barely making it, almost a victim of a tragic car crash. She could hear a car honk loudly but paid it no mind. She couldn't take her mind off the dream. It haunted her like a ghost but as hard as she tried to interpret it, failure was all that had returned. Sakura ran into a beefy man in front of Michiru's Flower Shop. She apologized politely and dashed past him before his humongous jaw opened to scold her. Only three more blocks to go.

Burger World was the typical teen hangout. A generous size, the exterior was the shape of a giant burger. A blinking purple sign that read "Burger World" protruded from the top bun. When inside, the floors were tiles of black and white. Red booths were aligned in aisles as music boomed from the speaker system. The scent of fresh French fries and succulent beef patties lingered within the teal walls.

Her boss was a strict man named Takahashi. He had unruly brown hay for hair and pudgy eyes like those of a bull dog. His muddy brown orbs always appeared narrow, as if sneering at those in his sight. Takahashi seldom spoke unless to bark in a raspy voice at his employees for doing a poor job. He spent most of his time in the back smoking and chatting with his older brother Gen about the usual: money, show girls, sex and how the whole world was going to hell.

Sakura rushed up the steps to Burger World and threw the door opened. She was immediately consoled by the warm heater in the entryway. It was only 11:00 AM and already, Sakura could see that bad weather did not prevent people of all ages from dining here. The place was bustling with activity. People laughing, the cries of young children and waiters - scurrying about, trying to please all their customers. Scrambling to her blue locker, Sakura dumped in her purse and jacket as she bumped into a friend, Andrew, on the way out.

"Hey Sakura." he greeted her, sliding past her to his locker. The light was dim and cast a fluorescent effect on the beaten lockers.

"Hey hey." Sakura replied grinning at the young man. He was attractive to put it in few words. His jet black hair was spiked today, adding to his features and his blue eyes twinkled like stars in the night sky. Sakura had met him just a month before, as he had recently moved to Japan from China. They had become instant friends and Sakura was amazed at how fast it took for Andrew to adapt to serving other people, considering this was his first job as a waiter. But then again, Andrew was use to being around crowds of people for he was the eldest of 12 siblings, including himself.

"I see the weather hasn't dampened your spirits?" he said, flashing a smile.

" Apparently not." Sakura said, leaning next to his locker as he twirled the combination. Sakura watched as he pulled the lock and couldn't help but notice the muscles bulging beneath his uniform. He looked so hot with his hair spiked, Sakura said to herself as she felt her cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"So how's life been treating you?" Andrew asked, pulling out his water bottle for a quick sip. He flipped open his cell phone to check for any messages; there were none.

"F-fine." Sakura stammered, adverting her eyes to his handsome face. Andrew nodded taking another swig of water.

"You?" she asked.

"Great. I've finally found an apartment to stay in so I'm moving out of my cousin's house." Andrew answered, replacing the bottle to its former spot in his locker.

"Oh really! Good for you!" Sakura congratulated him, "Where's it located?"

"Heh thanks. Uhm, it's a few blocks from here, near Cherry Blossom Park. You know it?"

"Yeah! That's like, the next street over from my house!" she exclaimed. Andrew grinned in reply.

"Then ...we should get together sometime…" he added softly, staring into her eyes. Before Sakura could reply, an abrupt voice rang out.

"KINOMOTO! YOU'RE NEEDED AT STATION SIX!" There was no doubt whose voice that was.

"Coming!" Sakura hollered back grumpily. She turned to Andrew and gave him a quick wave before dashing to her tables.

The cloudy day was pretty much uneventful. It was just like any other day. The only ludicrous thing was the beefy man that she had run into earlier sat down at her table around 12:30 and ordered four burgers and three chocolate shakes. Luckily, he did not remember her as he wolfed down his meal, the grease dripping down his fingers. Disgusted, Sakura tried her best to be kind and respect his table manners; her efforts paid off as a five dollar bill was left on the table.At about seven o' clock a surprise walked into Burger World.

The surprise was a tall man, with dark brown tousled hair and a firm face yet there was a spark of silliness behind thoseplayful honey pools. He was accompanied by a beautiful blue-eyed girl with perfect curls of a sandy hue.

"Touya!" Sakura cried, as they embraced. She headn't seen her older brother for the past month andadmitted that she missed him, depite all thebickering that went on.but of course these quarrels were most sarcastic comments coming from two siblings who were children at heart. They broke apart slowly as Sakura seated the couple at one of her available tables. Touya and Sakura began talking immediately, to make up time for the Touya had been away at Tokyo University.Sakura was pleased to know that his studies were so far successful.

" Oh, Sakura I'd like you to meet my girlfriend Kara. Kara, Sakura." Touya said, ending the sister-brother conversation. They had almost completely ignored Touya's date but when he mentioned her, her face lightened.

The two girls shook hands.

"Pleased to meet you." Kara said, or rather sang in a high pitched voice. Her voice was impeccably pure, almost like Tomoyo's but lighter, almost airy. It was one of those voices you could never forget.

" Pleased to meet you too," Sakura replied, flashing Kara a bright grin. Almost forgetting that she was the waitress here, Sakura quickly pulled out a green notepad and pen.

"So what can I get for you guys tonight? Anything to drink?" Sakura said in her politest voice.

"Yeah let me have a Coke Squirt." Touya said jokingly. Sakura stuck her tongue out at him and turned to Kara.

"And for you Kara?"

"Uhm, lemonade please." She answered in the same angelic tone. Sakura scribbled the orders down.

"Any appetizers?" Sakura asked. Touya shook his head.

"Nah we're just gonna grab a quick bite to eat and head to East Point." he told her, slipping in a sly wink. Sakura tried to stifle her giggles. East Point was the place in town where young lovers could watch the night sky and do whatever behind closed car doors. Sakura had never personally been there herself but the thought of being alone in a car with your true love was tempting. She could see the embarassment on Kara's face as Touya slipped an arm around the young woman.

"Ahh I see, " Sakura said. "But I heard the weather's gonna be bad tonight." Touya looked pleased that she had decided to ask that.

"Well, in that case, I guess we'll have to settle for my dorm, eh Kara?" he said stroking her curls. She noticed Kara grinning slightly. _Ew..._thought Sakura grinning nervously at the lovestruck or rather lust-struck couple..._do NOT want to go there..._

"So are you ready to order then." Sakura said, ignoring Touya's last sentence. She did not want to hear a another detail about Touya's "private" love life.

"Yes-" Touya began when Kara jumped in.

"Actually Sakura, I'm sorry to bother you with this but can we have two cheeseburgers to-go?" Kara interrupted. Touya took no offense as he stared dreamily at his date, who smiled discreetly back at him.

"Of course you can." Sakura said, trying to keep a straight face. She hurried to get their order in case the couple couldn't wait until Touya's dorm. Ten minutes later, she handed them the two brown bags watched them off.

"Have fun you two…" she said mischievously. They exchanged devious smiles and the couple walked hand in hand out of the diner.

At last, 9:00 PM arrived and Sakura plopped down heavily on one of the big lipstick-red booths. It was closing time and the only souls who remained were the workers and of course the ones that would be running the 24 hour drive through window.

"Long day?" came a voice. Sakura smiled when she saw it was Andrew. He was holding a white rag and began wiping the table in front of her.

"Everyday here's a long day." she replied, managing a weak smile. She began tousling her hair as she slouched against the red booth..

"Well, that's life. At least we get this Friday off." he said, trying to scrub away a ketchup stain.

"Yeah. I can't wait." Sakura said as she began to rearrange the napkins and salt and pepper shakers. "It's nice to know the boss does have a heart." she added sarcastically.

"Hey, you're not busy Friday night are you?" Andrew asked suddenly. Sakura could see his cheeks glow a bright pink as he tried to avoid looking at her.

"Well, it depends." she answered calmly although her heart was beating slightly faster. _Is_ _he going to.._

"Uhm, I was thinking that if you didn't have any plans, maybe we could go out for dinner…" he began nervously. He continued to scrub the table although by now, it was better than spotless.

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sakura said, her lips forming a grin. Andrew looked at her a gulped.

"I guess you could say that. I mean I totally understand if-" began Andrew.

Sakura giggled and reached out to touch his arm. He stopped wiping at the invisible spotand stared into her eyes. She had promised herself last night that it was time to move on. This Friday would be a start.

"Andrew, Friday night sounds wonderful." she replied smiling.

"W-wow. Thanks I guess," Andrew said, his voice shaking slightly from the anxiety. " Uhm so I'll pick you up at about seven?"

"Sure." Sakura answered nodding. He smiled at her and Sakura felt her knees weaken. Now that the chains had disappeared, Sakura was ready to find love again. Syaoran was the past, she would have to move on.

"Listen, I gotta run to the market right now so uhm I'll see you tomorrow? You have my number right?" Sakura said.

"Yes ma'am. I'll see you tomorrow." Andrew said, starting on the next table. "And be careful. Tokyo's streets at night aren't exactly the safest."

"I'll keep that in mind thanks," Sakura cried to him as she rushed to her locker to get her things.

As far as a storm was concerned, no clouds could be seen overhead. The moon was a ghostly orb, tossed up into the sea of stars. Sakura walked quickly, pulling her jacket around her tightly. She had a strange feeling, as if she was being watched. Slowly, her fist clenched around the key strung from her neck. She saw a shadow lurk in the corner of her eye. She _was _being followed.

Deciding that it was best to wait until morning to grocery shop, Sakura quickened her pace. It was awfully quiet tonight; hardly a soul was present which was unusual. The streets were usually flooded with young couples and people although it was pretty late at night - she ended up staying until 10:30 to help close up. She heard a trash can knock over behind her. Now she was scared. Before Sakura knew it, she began to run until she stood right before her blue front door. Fumbling with her keys, she threw the door opened with shaking hands.

"Kero!" Sakura cried out immediately, slamming the door behind her. No reply. _Odd...I usually hear his obnoxious cursing..._

"Kero!" she called again, throwing her jacket on the yellow couch. Silence. Sakura tried to flip on the light but to her surprise, the electricity was dead. Her heart was pounding so loud she swore it could have popped out of her chest. She called for him again.

"Ke-" Sakura felt a strong gloved hand fasten around her mouth as a sharp, sliver knife glinted against her neck in the dim moonlight.

"Shut the hell up or I'll slit your pretty little neck."

That's the end for now. Please review! I'll try to update soon but school will have my hands loaded!...lol. A thank you to my first three reviewers: **Fruit is NOT a Dessert**, **Erika-chan**, and **Broadway Belle**. Love and Peace -** JooCieFruIT**


	3. Chapter 2 Syaoran Returns

**The Li Family Affairs**

**Chapter 3- Syaoran Returns**

By** JooCieFruIT**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own CCS.

Welcome to Chapter 3 of the Li Family Affairs. This will be the last update before school begins soI hope you enjoy. Please Review at the end.

--------------

**Author's Chatter**: Just wanna let a few things out. Please skip if u have no interest in my life.First off, I spent a WEEK downloading Samurai X Trust and Betrayal which is a MUST for ALL Rurouni Kenshin Fans. (Steven, if you're reading this you have GOT to download it). It combines the perfect amount of action with romance and is just so sad…yeah I cried TT. Haha but any of you RK fans out there have got to see it. Its amazing.

Secondly, I just have to express my disappointment with the Video Music Awards this year. Two words: It SUCKED. The host was Diddy and honestly I wasn't surprised the show went terribly cuz Diddy sucks at hosting. Also, wtf was up with the performances? They were all rap- I don't hate rap but I can't believe that they had like seven rap performances and only like3 rock/pop performances. WTF! And then my disbelief that Gwen Stefani didn't perform and also how Kelly Clarkson won Best Female Video and Best Pop Video when she was so undeserving of it! Gwen's Hollaback Girl as tastefully done and WAY better than Kelly's "Since U been Gone". I swear this show was rigged. I was so pissed off! I stayed up til like, 12:00 watching it. What a disappointment. It was pure shit. Any readers seen it and feel the same, gimme a holler. Alrite well enough of my bitchin. Onto the story.

-------------

00000000000

End of Chapter 1- The Danger Begins

"Kero!" she called again, throwing her jacket on the yellow couch. Silence. Sakura tried to flip on the light but to her surprise, the electricity was dead. Her heart was pounding so loud she swore it could have popped out of her chest. She called for him again.

"Ke-" Sakura felt a strong gloved hand fasten around her mouth as a sharp, sliver knife glinted against her neck in the dim moonlight.

"Shut the hell up or I'll slit your pretty little neck."

00000000000000

**Chapter 2- Syaoran Returns**

She tried to struggle but the consequences sunk deeper into her neck, piercing the peachy flesh. She could feel the sour breath of a manon her neck, sending chills down her spine. He tightened his grip on her as she attempted to wrench his arm away. Sakura tried to call out again but to no avail. Finally she came up with a plan. Pretending as though she had fainted from shock, Sakura relaxed a bit and just as she had predicted, the man loosened his grip. At that moment, she gave him a swift kick in the groin and darted.

"KERO!" she hollered desperately. _Hadthey gotten Kero too?_. A hand came out of nowhere and gripped her ankle. _No!_ Sakura thought as she stumbled and slammed head first into the carpeted stairs.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" cried Sakura as she pulled out her key. Sprawled across the stairs, she glimpsed three shadows atop the steps and knew that the assailant downstairs was indeed working with someone else.

"Key of my own Star, grant-" Two strong arms grabbed both her ankles and yanked her all the way down to the bottom. Sakura cried in pain as her body hit the wooden floors. Grabbing the only weapon she could reach, Sakura chucked the picture of Grandpa at her attacker. She hit him squarely in the face; he howled like a mad dog as the glass buried into his skin. Pulling herself up, she pulled out her key again.

"Key of my star, Release!" Sakura cried, "SHIELD!" Nothing happened. Frantic she cried again. She heard a slight chuckle from one ot the figures, as if laughing at her feeblish attempts with a toy key.

_Shit…this is a REALLY bad time…._ she thought. They lunged at her again and grabbing hold of an umbrella, she smacked the closest one in the jaw and fled straight out the door.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she hollered knowing just how audible she sounded in the quiet night. However, the street remined unmoved by her pleas.

"Stop right there." came a voice. It was one of her assailants. Apparently, they were not mindless drones.

"What do you want?" spat Sakura, turning around andtaking up a defensive stance.

"Cooperate and no one gets hurt." the middle one spoke, in a deep voice. He was tall and built with broad shoulders and bulging muscles. She trembled at his size but still stood her ground.

"What have you done to Kero." she demanded, ignoring his request. The one to the left, slightly plumper than the rest came forward a brandished an orange like thing in his right hand. Sakura's eyes widened with shock.

"KERO!" Sakura cried lunging for the unconscious beast. Shereached for the oaf's hand but he swung it out of her reach. Frustrated, she tried again only to be struck down with a wooden club by the right figure. Sakura immediately pulled herself together.

"What do you want," she repeated, panting for breath. The three attackers looked at each other and once more, the man in the middle spoke. He pulled out a fuzzy brown thing and Sakura recognized it as the teddy bear she had givento aboy. A boywho had captured her heart five years ago.

"Do you recognize this?" he asked, holding it up to the dim streetlight. Sakura tried to mask her shock.

"How'd you get that?" she asked, not taking her eyes off the bear. He tucked it back into a formidable black sack.

"Come quietly or else 'Kero' gets hurt." they threatened.

Sakura eyed the three suspiciously. She didn't recognize any of the faces or rather eyes. _What the hell did I ever do to them?_ Sakura knew that these were not your average human beings. She could sense the magical aura surrounding their forms, a surging energy that made her skin crawl. She could hear a weak moan escape from the stout man's palm.

"How do I guarantee his safety." she said, refusing to budge. She would have to stall them until a plan formed in her mind.

"I give you my word. You are not the victim here."

"Then who is?" Sakura demanded, refusing to show that she was indeed puzzled.

"It's none of your business. Just shut up and come quietly." the man said, a little more threateningly.

"I demand to know what you want me for. My magic?"

"Your magic is no use to us…yet." the man replied, taking a step forward. "You have three seconds to submit to our demands."

Sakura grounded her feet. She wasn't giving up.

"1..." the man counted. Still she did not move.

"2..." Sakura tightened her grasp on the staff.

"Three!" he cried and all three of them shot at her like bullets. Swiftly dodging them, she charged at the left man, whacking her staff into his protruding belly. He silently cried out in surprise as the wind was knocked out of his full-figure. Next, she slammed her wand into the man's hand, knocking Kero out of his grip. Grabbing Kero's limp body just before it hit the pavement, Sakura shot past all three.

"Get her!" she heard one of them cry. Sakura almost regretted turning her head as she glimpsed star like daggers, chasing after her. _Shit!_ All five stars buried themselves into her flesh. Sakura screamed as they impacted, three in her upper right leg, one in her lower back and one in her left arm. She was thrown into the concrete pavement, with a mouthful of gravel. She felt numb but noticed that her red pants were now a deep scarlet. Sakura turned onto her back as her attackers loomed over her. The man that had said very few brandished a long curved dagger from its sheath. Sakura could see the moonlight reflected on its silver face soon to be soaked with her blood. _They're going to kill me…_ she thought weakly feeling dizzy from the current loss of blood. The man raised his arm. Sakura snapped her eyes shut in fear and prayed that it would end quickly. A scream sliced through the silent night; and it wasn't Sakura's.

In fact, she was surprised or rather horrified to find the man with the dagger sprawled to her right, his eyes opened yet blind to any sight. His weapon was still lodged in his fist. Shocked, she lifted her head weakly to see the remaining assailants fighting a green cloaked figure. With a swift cut, Sakura watched as he sliced the stout man in two as the remaining man fled, although not very far until he was given the honor of the green figure's sword. Although her savior's back was all she could see, she made out his figure. Chestnut hair and those emerald green robes. It could've only been on person…

"Syaoran…?" Sakura muttered weakly before slipping into darkness.

-------

Her head was spinning as her eyes slowly opened and adjusted to the blinding light. _Is this heaven…_Sakura thought although she realized how ludicrous the idea was a few moments later.

Her eyes roamed the environment as she recognized the familiar furniture and setting of her living room. Groaning from the searing pain that pulsed through her leg, she sat up and noticed the cleanly white of bandages that bound her wound.

"You shouldn't sit up…" came a voice. She heard the soft fluttering of wings. _Kero?_

"W-who are you?" she muttered weakly, raising a hand to her forehead. She heard a soft chuckle. Two small paws guided her head to the bright red pillow.

"I'm here Saku. Dun worry. You're fine."

"Wh-why do I feel so…numb?" she persisted, blinking a few times, trying to adjust to the light.

"There was poison in those metal chips. I managed to remove them just in time." came another voice. It was stronger, deeper and much more powerful. She knew who it was; Sakura turned her head to see Syaoran sitting crossed legged on the opposite couch. For a moment, her body seemed to stop. Then she bolted upright.

"Sy-Syaoran?" the words rolled out on her tongue like a foreign language. Was she still dreaming? She felt her hands tremble slightly. Syaoran nodded.

"I'm glad you're okay." he said standing up. He began to walk towards the door.

"Wait! Where are you going?" she called after him.

"There's things I have to do. Just rest. I promise this won't happen again." he opened the door. "Good-bye…Sakura."

Sakura was flabbergasted. That was unlike the Syaoran she had known at all. This imposter was cold and icy. Her Syaoran was warm and understanding.

"What happened?" she said to Kero. The guardian shrugged.

"I was playin video games and I heard the front door slam. Thinking it was you I said 'hi' and thought nothing of it until I was being squashed in some guy's fist. I blacked out and woke up to find Syaoran tending to your wounds." He related the events that took place before she awoke.

((((((((((((Kero Flashback))))))))))))))))

The winged guardian awoke slowly as he began to regain consciousness. His head was throbbing and his limbs felt numb. Hovering a little above the yellow couch, he saw a figure tending to Sakura, who lay almost lifeless on the opposite couch.

"Sakura!" Kero cried suddenly and shot over to where she lay. "How is she … Syaoran?" he addressed the young man.

"Don't worry she'll be fine." was the reply. Kero gazed at the man before him, trying to absorb all the changes that took place within five years.

The chestnut hair was still there, messy as always. Syaoran's facial features had certainly matured. The shoulders had broadened and beneath his traditional Chinese outfit - similar to the one he wore before but now a lighter green with golden trimmings- Kero could see the outline of toned, steel muscles. But it was the eyes that had changed the most. Gone were the innocent brown orbs, now replaced by deeper ones that seemed to conceal the darkest secrets. In five years, Syaoran had gained the physique of an adult but his mind and soul had aged much more than his body.

"Welcome back." was the only thing Kero could manage. He watched as Syaoran carefully wrapped the clean white bandages over the 3 inch wound.

"I'm just here on business." Syaoran answered brusquely.

"What kinda business?" asked Kero, a little perturbed by Syaoran's attitude. Sakura stirred slightly but didn't say anything.

"Those men were after me. They were going to use Sakura as bait to get to me. I can't drag her into this. Her magic isn't strong enough." explained Syaoran.

"Whaddya mean her magic isn't strong enough! She has Clow's power! Very few can surpass that level of energy!" argued Kero.

"Well they are out there. You'd be surprised…" Syaoran said, adding the finishing touches on his patient.

"Exactly what kind of trouble you in?" Kero said, in a more demanding tone.

"It doesn't concern you or Sakura," he snapped back. "So please- stay out of it."

"You know Syaoran, it wouldn't hurt if you let us help." said Kero, emphasis on the last word.

"I don't need your help. I can do this alone." shot Syaoran in a final sort of way. Kero backed down.

"Fine. Don't come running back to us for help when you're bleeding to death. Hey wait- where ya goin?"

Syaoran opened the front door and brandished a small velvet pouch from his pocket. He mumbled something and sprinkled small grains of sand over the threshold. Immediately, a neon blue line appeared and then as fast as it came, it faded into nothing.

"What the hell is that!" exclaimed Kero.

"Keep your voice down you'll wake her up!" Syaoran snapped back. He shut the door and proceeded once again into the living room. "It's a protection spell. No one can enter this house without permission from the ones who live here. Make sure Sakura knows."

"Wait so there's more of these freaky dudes and they're coming back?"

"I don't know. But we're better safe than sorry. As her guardian promise me this- protect her at all costs. Her magic is too valuable to be wasted."

Kero cocked an eyebrow but before he could say anything, Sakura stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

(((((((((((((((End of Flashback)))))))))))))))))))))

She was silent for some time and then,

" Are you sure it was him?" asked Sakura, her eyes still drawn on the front door.

"Pretty sure yeah- it was the same aura and everything just a LOT stronger. I guess his magic has grown. Why do u say that?"

"Because- he seems so different. So cold?"

"Well people change Sakura. But I do agree. His attitude was ticking me off a bit. It's probably just some teen hormonal thing. " Kero snickered a little at his own remark.

"Do you think he's in danger?" Sakura asked. The yellow plushie detected a hint of worry in her tone. He shrugged.

"Dunno. But I wouldn't worry too much. He's a big boy now. You just have to concentrate on your problem."

"Wha-" Sakura said. Kero shook his head.

"You know the one about the dream…yeah I'd say that's way more life-threatening than Syaoran's 'business'." Kero stated in a firm sort of way. Sakura sighed and plopped back down onto the pillow. Kero was right. It was Syaoran's problem. She didn't want to butt in but at the same time, she did want to assist him. After, she owed him so much.

Kero floated over and gave her an affectionate pat on the head.

"Just rest for tonight Sakura. Don't forget you got work tomorrow. By the way, Syaoran left you some ointment to put on those wounds."

"Oh. Right. Well good night then." Sakura said, glancing at the green tin on the coffee table. She didn't need to be told twice. It was near midnight and her shift started at 8:00 AM. Sighing, this time from exhaustion, she reached for the light switch and turned off the light, blanketing the living room in darkness. She lay for a while, pondering the events of tonight. Seeing him again made her happy. But the change in him was not favored. Perhaps the emotions back then were nothing more than those of a two naïve eleven year olds. They were eleven- what the hell would they have known about love? Groaning she shoved the thought into the back of her mind. She would need energy to put up with that bitch she called a boss tomorrow.

----

Morning found Sakura scurrying about and late- as always.

"Crap! Kero can you please clean up the mess! I need to get to work!" Sakura hollered. By mess she was referring to the one in the living room where she had thrown the picture of her grandfather.

"I got it!" Kero yelled back and Sakura dashed up the stairs two at a time and then into her room. Frantically, she pulled out her employee outfit for the day and stripped off the bloodstained one she wore right now. She had an hour to shower, eat and walk to work.

Sakura ran up the steps of Burger World with five minutes to spare. It was a beautiful day outside and the clear skies were a great contrast to the weather yesterday.

"Hey Sakura!" came a cheerful voice as the emerald eyed girl bounced into the locker room. There was no doubt whose voice that could be.

"Good morning Andrew!" she replied heartedly, throwing open her locker and stuffing in her bag. There was no time for conversation as the perturbing voice of her boss called her to work. She gave Andrew a meaningful look as the headed to her station.

When they finally met up again, Sakura was getting ready to leave for the day. For some reason, probably the stress, she had a severe migraine. At moments, it would peak giving her the feeling of someone hammering into her head.

"So how was your day?"

"Hell," replied Sakura with a laugh, trying to control the headache. "You always ask me that, have you noticed?" It was his turn to laugh.

"I guess I'm not so good at striking up a convo eh." he replied flashing her that stylish grin. As she reached for her bag, he noticed the bandage on her arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

"huh? Oh this?" Sakura said gesturing to her arm. Andrew nodded, waiting for an answer. _Think fast…_thought Sakura. The thinking only added to her migraine.

"Well its kinda an embarrassing story." she said slowly, choosing her words carefully. "You- well yesterday, on my way home-I-I accidentally tripped over some rock and stumbled into the bushes where a particularly sharp twig scratched my arm." She hoped Andrew would believe her.

"Well, is it okay?" Andrew asked. Good- he bought it.

"Its fine." replied Sakura. Reaching for her water bottle, she placed and Advil in her mouth.

"'kay so we'll still be on tomorrow night right?"

"Uhm," she had almost forgotten about Friday. "Yes. So where are we going?"

"Hmm. It's a surprise but wear something dressy alright?"

"Alright." Sakura replied, only half listening. Shehoped the medicine would kick in fast.

"Hey, you wouldn't mind if I walked home with you right?" Andrew asked. Sakura shrugged.

"Sure. But don't you have a ride?"

"Haha yeah I do but its being fixed. Engine problems."

"Ahh. I see." was her response.

"You know Sakura-" his tone changed from casual to sensual- "you have really beautiful eyes." Sakura felt the heat rush to her cheeks.

"Uhm- thank you." she said, managing a smile. Andrew cleared his throat, apparently surprised that he had just said that.

"Let's get going shall we?"

------

It was only 4:00 but both Burger World employees were thankful that the day was over. They walked side by side along the streets making small talk about life and family. Sakura became particularly interested in Andrew's parents andeleven other siblings, nine of which were girls. They also concentrated on Sakura's family - her father and Touya but she was glad Andrew didn't ask about her mother. That was a sensitive matter. Before they knew it, both stood outside the gate to Sakura's house.

"Well, thanks for walking me home. I hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"My pleasure. Have a good night. And I'll see you tomorrow." Andrew said. He reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. Sakura felt her cheeks redden.

"Uhm- you too…" she stuttered as he smiled and continued down the street. Sakura watched him off as a sleek limousine rolled into the curb. The passenger window rolled down and a cheery lavender-haired girl spoke.

"Well well well. And who might that be?" Tomoyo inquired with a teasing glint in her eye.

"Oh Tomoyo. He's just a guy from my work." Sakura said, fully aware of how red she was. Tomoyo eyed her expectantly. "And his name is Andrew." Sakura said taking the hint.

"I dunno Sakura. He's awfully cute." she said giggling. Sakura flushed even more.

"Yeah well. I'm going to hang out with him tomorrow night so-" Sakura fiddled with her thumb.

"Oo like on a date?" Tomoyo squealed. She was more anxious about tomorrow night than Sakura. In any case, Sakura decided that it was best not to talk about Syaoran's return right now.

"I guess so."she said.

"Ooo Sakura! I'm so glad you moved on. Andrew is so cute." Tomoyo exclaimed. She cleared her throat. "Anyway I'm just here to say that I'll be out of town for the next two weeks. I'm going to study with a designer in England. She's a close friend of my mom's."

"Wow congrats! I wish you the best of luck." Sakura said smiling. Tomoyo beamed.

" Thanks. I'm really hoping she'll market some of my designs if she finds them appealing."

"I'm sure she will. You're an awesome designer." Sakura encouraged. Part of it was a lie of course. The outfits from the Cardcaptoring days were hideous- well most. Some were cute but definitely not practical. But in five years, Tomoyo's designs had improved and Sakura knew that one day, she would be saving up money to purchase her best friend's designs.

"Yeah well I gotta go Sakura. I'll call you when I get there so you can tell me about Prince Charming." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Bye Tomoyo. Love you lots!"

"See ya Sakura. Love ya too." and with a wave, the limo cruised down the street and rounded the corner, opposite of where Andrew was headed. Calling it a day, Sakura turned in the direction of her home.

"Mmmm something sure smells good." remarked Kero as he glided into the kitchen.

"If you say so, " replied Sakura as she stirred the bubbling pot. "Its just some ramen. I still haven't grocery shopped."

"Ahh well last night was hectic." Kero said, sniffing the contents of their dinner, " With all that magic business." he added, proceeding to the cupboard to get a bowl. Sakura shrugged and then remembered an important detail that she had forgotten to mention.

"Kero." the guardian's ears perked up "Last night, my staff didn't work. I called upon it, and nothing happened."

Kero gave her a puzzled look. He pulled out the utensil drawer and brandished a pair of red chopsticks.

"Are you sure you concentrated hard enough? I mean it has been a while." he asked her.

"I'm sure. With my magic I probably could have fought them off." said Sakura.

"That's strange. I've never heard of someone's powers disappearing from long periods of no use. I mean it IS possible but highly unlikely." Kero explained.

Sakura switched off the stove and absently stirred the ramen, waiting for the noodlesto cool.

"I don't know what to do. If those guys come back…Syaoran might not be there next time." she started slowly, "and with my magic gone, I could be done for."

"Listen I think it's just a mental thing. You haven't used your powers in five years- they might just come back tomorrow. And plus Li said he would take care of it. So you should be ok." Kero stated pointedly. He began to help himself to a serving of noodles. Sakura watched as he took 10 long strips of noodle into the blue bowl, leaving her with a little over half. Sighing, she dumped the remains into an identical bowl and took it to the table. Kero wolfed down his meal while Sakura did so little as prodding it with her chopstick.

"Hey you gonna eat that?" Kero asked between mouthfuls.

"Duh. I will I'm just thinking." she replied, a little disturbed at Kero's pig-like behavior.

"Okay what-ev. Ima go play some more video games. Just rest and I'm pretty sure your magic will return. By the way, update me on that dream." and with that, he left the kitchen, leaving Sakura alone with a bowl of ramen and dirty dishes in the sink.

-------------

Thank you to all my readers and reviewers.

Please Review this Chapter and check out my other story titled "The Crimson Canvas". Thank you- JooCieFruIT.


	4. Chapter 3 Friday Night

**The Li Family Affairs**

**Chapter 3: Friday Night**

**By Joocie Fruit**

**-----**

Welcome back! I apologize for the long delaY! school and homework have been keeping my hands full and on top of that, life's a bitch. Please read and review. Enjoy .

-------------

End of Chapter 2

"I don't know what to do. If those guys come back…Syaoran might not be there next time." she started slowly, "and with my magic gone, I could be done for."

"Listen I think it's just a mental thing. You haven't used your powers in five years- they might just come back tomorrow. And plus Li said he would take care of it. So you should be ok." Kero stated pointedly. He began to help himself to a serving of noodles. Sakura watched as he took 10 long strips of noodle into the blue bowl, leaving her with a little over half. Sighing, she dumped the remains into an identical bowl and took it to the table. Kero wolfed down his meal while Sakura did so little as prodding it with her chopstick.

"Hey you gonna eat that?" Kero asked between mouthfuls.

"Duh. I will I'm just thinking." she replied, a little disturbed at Kero's pig-like behavior.

"Okay what-ev. Ima go play some more video games. Just rest and I'm pretty sure your magic will return. By the way, update me on that dream." and with that, he left the kitchen, leaving Sakura alone with a bowl of ramen and dirty dishes in the sink.

-------------------

"Okay I need flour, eggs, milk, and oranges." said Sakura loud. It was early morning on Friday, and the thought of an empty kitchen was disappointing so Sakura made sure to get up bright and early to shop. Food shopping wasn't knew to her: she always did it. But in the past year, her father was sure to handle the food so that Sakura could find the time to work and study for school. He had always supported her dream of becoming a successful business woman.

Deciding to save the milk for last, Sakura pushed the rickety old cart into the fresh produce section and spied the display of bright oranges a few stands away. Maneuvering it through the walkway, she reached the stand and began to handpick each orange and placing them inside the clear plastic bag.

She came out of Hal's Grocery Market a little over twenty minutes later with four grocery bags in hand, each filled to the brim. _God I need a car,_ she though desperately, trying someway to shift the weight. Staggering along, she laughed at the thought of how ludicrous she must've looked with two fat shopping bags in each hand stuffed with food. After a while, the weight only seemed to increase.

Meilin Li can be described in three words: playful, serious, and deadly. She happened to be Syaoran's closest cousin and the one that he turned to for help. The only setback was the fact that she thought he was…dead.

"So let me get this straight. I don't see or hear from you in five years, I'm under the impression your dead and you come running to me one morning asking for help? Does that sound right to you?" she asked, taking a sip of coffee. Syaoran did so little as watch the dregs sit in his tea cup. They were currently on the second level of Mae's Coffee House, a pleasant red building across from Cherry Blossom Park. Syaoran had personally called Meilin, and to his advantage, she was in town.

He sighed irritated with Meilin's teen attitude.

"Cut the crap. This is serious." Syaoran said. Meilin suppressed a laugh.

"Alright gosh you make everything seem like life and death." she said. She loved teasing her cousin. No matter how hard he tried to be the "I don't need help" type of guy or Mr. Serious, she always managed to get under his skin. This wasn't a surprise- she had known him for too long. Syaoran just couldn't hide his true self from her. _A teddy bear surrounded by barbed wire…_ she thought laughingly.

"Because it is!" cried Syaoran, the heat rising in his blood.

"Okay chill. I just can't believe you're still alive. After all those rumors." Meilin said, with a tsk-ing sound at the end. She set her coffee mug back down. "My dad thought they had finished you off. I didn't believe at first but then I just gave in. it seemed likely. We use to see each other every season for training." She stared at him longingly. Syaoran ignored the look.

"It's not like Uncle Hiro would've cared." Syaoran said pointedly. Meilin nodded but then added,

"It was a stupid reason to divide our families. It just proves that power is the only thing keeping our clan alive. The whole problem really began when your father died. He was the oldest son and well, highly regarded."

"But the elders didn't care about my mother and sisters. It was only my father; nothing else mattered." Syaoran shot at her.

"The elders were always against his marriage to Yelan…" her voice trailed off.

"So they didn't care that my family was slaughtered?" Syaoran cried.

"Syaoran. They hated your mother. The elders always live by one rule - the weaker ones will always be triumphed by the stronger." Meilin declared.

"But why are these ninja's coming after me? Your 'side' of the family hasn't really been under constant paranoia. What's so important about my side?"

"Simple. You're direct descendents of Clow, thanks to your mother. By killing off your clan, they can be sure that the magic will not be passed on."

"That's the reason? To ensure that Clow's power doesn't continue on?"

"I'm pretty sure. We've always been on the good side of things. There are clans out there who thrive on darkness. It's a simple battle between good and evil that's been going on for millenniums. Since the beginning of time. This feud between our families has done nothing but leave us even more vulnerable to these attacks."

There was a slight pause. Syaoran leaned back in his chair, glancing out the window down onto the sea of people and cars.

"Well," continued Meilin, "Is that all you need?" Syaoran nodded. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Because you're my favorite cousin, I'll do it. Just don't leave me out on any action."

Syaoran forced a smile. Meilin was the best. She reached into her purse and pulled out a single key attached to a red ribbon. She slid it to Syaoran.

"That's the key to my baby. You'll need it more than I do and besides I've got more. Unlike your family, my family actually live in 2005."

At that comment, Syaoran chuckled a little. It was true: Meilin's side owned a home not too far from the city whereas his was deep in the secluded mountainside.

"Wow Meilin. I owe you." Syaoran said, "Thanks." he added.

"Your welcome. Damn right you owe me," she said jokingly. Then her tone softened, "but the bottom line is, I'm just glad your alive."

Another pause

"So have you met up with anyone?" asked Meilin, refilling her mug. Syaoran took the first sip of his tea.

"Like?"

"Hmm… Sakura?" she said mischievously.

"Not really. They used her as bait to get to me. Didn't work. I got there in time." Syaoran stated simply, trying to brush off the feeling in his chest.

"Ahh so anything happen?" Meilin asked, hoping for some juicy gossip.

"No. I vowed not to let emotions interfere. My family was killed because of these emotions. I can't let that happen again."

"Oh please cut the Mr. Superman crap. You love her." Meilin stated pointedly.

"It wasn't love. It was just the hormones of an eleven-year old boy." scoffed Syaoran.

Meilin snorted into her coffee mug.

"Haha nice. But you do love her. Or else you wouldn't be putting up with this 'no emotions' thing. You have her interests at heart."

"Whatever." Syaoran said rolling his eyes. Meilin knew this move too well. _He's trying to hide his true feelings_…

"Honestly Syaoran. I know you too well." Meilin said, "You could never hide anything from me. Don't deny it. You love her."

"No I don't." Syaoran lied. Meilin kept pushing.

"Yes you do."

"No. I. Don't."

"Yes. You. Do." Meilin stared intently at him. She knew it; he was about to open up.

Growling, Syaoran stopped the childish argument.

"I can't. I can't love her. It would be too risky. She's the one thing- the one thing left that I feel like I can protect. I won't fail, even if that means never seeing her again." he said to her slowly.

"You think of love like it's a bad thing. It's okay to have weaknesses. We're all human. We all have them. You know she waited for you." Meilin said, taking another sip of tea.

"What?"

"I've kept in touch with her. She never dated anyone else. She vowed to wait for you to come back."

"You mean she hasn't moved on?" he said, shocked at Sakura's commitment.

"Apparently not. She still thinks you're her number one." Meilin paused slightly, "You're just afraid. Even with all your training Syaoran Li there's one thing you can never conquer. The power of Love." The 17 year-old almost cracked up at the thought of what she sounded like. The whole situation was turning into a soap.

"I'm afraid they'll hurt her." Syaoran said his voice trailing.

"No. I think you're more afraid of love itself."

"That's bull." he retorted.

"Not really. I've seen how you are. Around me, you can talk and be yourself. When it comes to other people, you build up walls." She hit the spot. He sighed.

"But if I confess my feelings she'll be at risk. I can't allow that.

"Hah you admitted your love," Syaoran shot her the look.

"Okay okay, but think about this. The pain in your heart will never go away. You two are meant for each other. Trust me."

Meilin's cousin sighed.

"You don't know how it feels…to see your family's bodies. Their blood splattered all over the walls. If that ever happened to Sakura…" he began, "I would never forgive myself."

"And if you keep shutting her out, she'll live with a broken heart for the rest of her life. As I always say, its better to be loved and have lost it then to never love at all."

Silence was Syaoran's reply.

The anxiety of a first date was the type that made butterflies in your stomach. And that was exactly how Sakura felt at 5:45 PM on Friday night. She had lain out five outfits, unsure of which to wear. _I do have to dress formal…_she thought, eyeing her "little black dress- it was a halter that hugged her figure and cascaded down to her knees. But the silk green one DID bring out the color in her eyes, she said to herself as she recalled Andrew's compliment. In the end, the black won over for one reason: black makes you appear skinnier. Not as though she needed to be skinnier- it was always a plus to be one size smaller than you actually are.

An hour later, Sakura slowly descended the staircase, clinging onto the rail.

"Whoa whoa whoa. What's the big occasion?" Kero asked, eyeing her appearance.

"Oh just a date with some guy."

"Date? I thought you said you were gonna wait for-"

"I changed my mind." she said, cutting him off. Kero shrugged.

"Suit yourself. Nice dress."

"Thanks."

Using the last 15 minutes, to check her hair, which she had decided to leave down in long wavy locks similar to Tomoyo's. She decided to go for the natural look tonight as far as make-up was concerned so that she wouldn't end up looking like some monster al Halloween. Sakura's only problem were her shoes. Although they were only 3 inches high, they were very uncomfortable, almost choking her feet. But she would grin and bear it- she didn't have any other shoes to match.

At sharply 7:00 Pm, Andrew showed up at her door clad in dress pants and a blue collared shirt.

"Wow." was all he could manage when she opened the door. Sakura giggled slightly as her cheeks turned pink.

"Shall I take that as a compliment?" she implied, giving him her sweet innocent smile.

"Why shouldn't you?" was his answer as they both shared a childish moment. That's when Sakura realized her purse was missing.

"Hey Andrew…" she began nervously, looking around to see if she had tossed it on the couch; it wasn't there. " I think I might've forgotten something why don't you come in for a bit while I go get it." she finished, positive that the black handbag was lying upstairs upon her bed.

"I can wait out here if you-" began Andrew but Sakura cut him off.

"Oh that would be mean. Come in. I'll be fast." she said, leaving the door opened. Then Sakura turned and rushed up the stairs.

Twenty minutes later, Sakura and Andrew stood outside the Le Paris Grill, an exquisite French restaurant that perched upon the 7th story of a building in the center of a beautiful shopping plaza- in fact, the very plaza that Sakura had visited with Tomoyo a few days prior to. They had reached this location viz Andrew's car, a sleek silver 2005 Acura TL, which was a fabulous ride considering Andrew worked at Burger World.

They were seated at an elegant dining table for two. It was next to a 10 foot window which gave way to a breathtaking view of Tokyo at night. Just a few building tops away stood the Tokyo Tower, broad and beaming with all its glory. The whole restaurant was cast in a dim shade of maroon as its walls were this color and the only lighting was that of a single candle upon each table. An orchestra sat in the far right corner, serenading ballads that only increased the romance within the air.

The menu of Le Paris Grill consisted of foods that Sakura had not even heard of let alone pronounced. Contrary, Andrew had no problems and read each word with an impeccable accent, which Sakura couldn't help but laugh upon hearing. He ordered them both something called _le fillet au poivre_ which their waiter translated into filet mignon with black peppercorn and brandy sauce. As soon as their waiter left, Andrew raised his glass, proposing a toast. Sakura mimicked his action.

"To…" he searched for the words, "Friday Night with the most beautiful girl in the city." Sakura giggled and modestly replied.

"Cheers to a long week gone by." she said. And so with the clunking of glasses- water of course- they drank.

Syaoran wearily tossed the red duffel onto the floor and then himself onto the full-sized bed. It had been a long and somewhat mind-opening day. And he had spent it all with Meilin who had been something along the lines of a fifth sister. Sister- the word wrung his heart as he tried to erase the images of the past that were still very much alive in his mind. Upon Meilin's advice, he had rented a room for the night in the Hilton Hotel, where he could stay until he figured out what to do. It was apparent that the enemy would follow wherever he went so perhaps where he stayed didn't matter- they would be there. Meilin assured him that she would look into his assailants after he described the black snake-like tattoo which Meilin recalled as "familiar". He even drew her a sketch as she promised to call when she received any new information. Until then, Syaoran's cousin hooked him up with a few items that he could "borrow". A cell phone, some cash and her "baby"- a enigmatic black Mercedes Benz. The 2006 CLK500 Cabriolet and a death threat if a scratch was present at the time of return. Sweet.

But the best thing she offered him was advice. Advice that you usually couldn't find in a book. Matters of the heart. In fact, as they spent the whole day together in the city, Syaoran's memories came rushing back- and he knew that Meilin knew that. The penguin slide, Tomoeda Elementary, his old apartment. She was everywhere. Everywhere he looked he saw her smile, heard her voice, haunted by memories of the past. That's when he realized something. That he longed for her. That he wanted her back. That no matter how much he tried to suppress it, tried to avoid it, deny it, he was sinking into an ocean full of her. And Meilin had known that

Syaoran bolted upright and smacked a fist to his forehead. _No. I can't. No matter what Meilin says…I can't love her. It would be to dangerous…_ Panting, he walked into the restroom and peered into the mirror. _God I look like hell_, he thought and made up his mind to take a nice long shower. Tomorrow morning he would go see Sakura. They needed to talk.

" So then he says no and I just crack up." Andrew said as both he and Sakura burst into laughter. Dinner had been wonderful and the ride home was made of jokes and good pastimes. Now both Andrew and Sakura stood in front of her blue door, fully aware of what time it was. It seemed like a movie, two innocents, a romantic dinner, and then the best part of the night- the kiss. Andrew cleared his throat and spoke slowly.

"Sakura- I want you to know I had a good time tonight." He stepped closer to her and Sakura could feel her heart beat a little faster. His charm and brown eyes enchanted her even more in the dimness of her porch light.

"I had a good time too…thank you." Sakura said, still lost in his eyes. Those eyes…something about them. Andrew leaned in closer. Brown, honey like orbs. She knew them from somewhere. He was so close she could see the freckles on his face. Then, before his lips kissed hers, she impulsive pulled away. Andrew was taken aback and a little hurt by this gesture.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered in response, feeling the blood rush through her veins.

"No I'm sorry I totally understand-" He said, panicking a bit. He withdrew. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Uhm. Thank you so much. I-I'll see you on Monday." She fumbled with her keys and opened the door.

"Mo-Monday sounds good." Andrew stammered, his cheeks a pale pink.

Giving him a little wave as he walked off, a little rejected, she force opened her door and shut it fast. Falling against the wooden structure, she buried her fingers in her hair and slid down to the mat. Sakura had officially screwed up her first date. Groaning, she thumped her head against the wall. Andrew's eyes…she knew the real reason they had captivated her so much. They were a honey brown. Just like a person from her past. A person she had loved, and she realized, still loved to this very moment. Honey brown- just like Syaoran Li.

**End of Chapter 3**

**-------------**

So what do you think? Let me know! Please review and thank you to all my reviewers so far! Please check out my other fanfics too! Love and Peace- JooCie Fruit


	5. Chapter 4 Meeting in the Park

The Li Family Affairs

Chapter 4

Meeting in the Park

* * *

Hey everyone! It recently came to my attention that this story hasn't been updated in over a year! I last updated it on November 21 of 2005!!! And now its Dec. 28th 2006! So I guess here's the long awaited updated. Thank you to all who read this and if you do, please review!

* * *

End of Chapter 3

I had a good time too…thank you." Sakura said, still lost in his eyes. Those eyes…something about them. Andrew leaned in closer. Brown, honey like orbs. She knew them from somewhere. He was so close she could see the freckles on his face. Then, before his lips kissed hers, she impulsive pulled away. Andrew was taken aback and a little hurt by this gesture.

"I-I'm sorry." she stuttered in response, feeling the blood rush through her veins.

"No I'm sorry I totally understand-" He said, panicking a bit. He withdrew. Sakura bit her bottom lip.

"Uhm. Thank you so much. I-I'll see you on Monday." She fumbled with her keys and opened the door.

"Mo-Monday sounds good." Andrew stammered, his cheeks a pale pink.

Giving him a little wave as he walked off, a little rejected, she force opened her door and shut it fast. Falling against the wooden structure, she buried her fingers in her hair and slid down to the mat. Sakura had officially screwed up her first date. Groaning, she thumped her head against the wall. Andrew's eyes…she knew the real reason they had captivated her so much. They were a honey brown. Just like a person from her past. A person she had loved, and she realized, still loved to this very moment. Honey brown- just like Syaoran Li.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

As Sakura sat there pondering in the dark, she could hear the flutter of Kero's wings as he flew down the stairs.

"Hey! How was your date?" he inquired cheerfully. It only took one look to tell him that it wasn't a greatest night ever. Kero's eyes widened.

"If that son of a bitch tried anything funny like-"

"No no kero!" Sakura interrupted, putting up her hand to stop him, "He didn't take advantage of me or anything. In fact, he was really sweet and I had a great time…" her voice trailed off. She scrunched up her knees and wrapped her arms around them.

"So what's the problem then?" Kero asked, landing on her knee. Sakura shook her head.

"I don't know…" she lied. Because she did know. She knew that things would never work with Andrew when her heart was still held by someone else. Kero sighed and as if reading her mind, said

"It's Syaoran isn't it…" Sakura groaned and buried her face in her hands. Kero took this gesture as a sign that she needed to be left alone and out of respect for her, he slowly fluttered off.

A few hours later, between the electronic buzz of his video game, Kero heard Sakura trudge up to her room and quietly close the door. He awoke the next morning and floated over to her domain only to find that she had left the house early on some business which Kero knew couldn't have been work because Saturday was her day off. He sighed deeply and turned to head down to the kitchen. It was then that he saw a photo of Sakura and Syaoran, the one that yesterday had lain in the corner, pushed into the back of a girl's memory. Now it stood proud at her bedside table, free of dust. A brown teddy bear sat to its right, smiling at the winged guardian.

* * *

Sakura walked through the park, her steps light but not frisk. She soaked in the peacefulness of her surroundings every now and then interrupted by a child's laughter. The air was cooler now that the summer was slowly dying as autumn's reign approached. It smelled of freshly cut grass that the morning dew had frosted.

Sakura had dressed simply this morning: a pair of denim jeans and a white blouse. In her hand, she carried a black purse which held her cell phone, which was turned off, and a few other condiments necessary to the female figure such as lip gloss, mascara and a compact mirror. The bag swung at her side with each step.

She passed the penguin slide, her thoughts shifting back to her Cardcaptoring days. She remembered it clearly- when Syaoran was enchained by thin threads or the time that she had nearly suffocated in a pool of stuffed sheep. Sakura chuckled at that thought and how childish it sounded now. How things differed from childhood to adulthood. She paused for a moment and watched two little boys race around the penguin slide, beaming of innocence. On the swings, there was a boy and a girl. They swung back and forth until the boy got off and stopped the movement of his friends'. She pouted at first but then the boy reached into his pocket and brandished a slightly smashed daisy. Sakura smiled as she saw the girl's face light up. Then she wondered if she would react the same way if Syaoran brought her a flower.

It took Sakura a while before she realized that she had wandered off to a quiet bridge that connected two sections of the park. It was here where she and Meilin had first met, she recalled. As she took a few steps, the memories flooded back. Sighing, she stopped and stood, resting against the edge and watching the water gently wash over the rocks, wishing that it too could cleanse her life of this terrible ache she felt for Syaoran. Her vow a few days ago to forget him and move on had been broken quite easily. It was amusing how people thought that willpower could win against matters of the heart.

Syaoran ran, feeling his muscled legs push off the pavement. With each stride, he knew he was growing stronger and so he pushed on. Running had been a solution to him for many years. It was sort of a motto: when in doubt, run. And so he did. He ran whenever he felt dazed or troubled over something and after a while, the steady pounding of his heart and the adrenaline coursing through his body would calm his mind and reduce pestering thoughts to a minimal concern. Now that he was in the city, the only place where he could truly run was the Central Park. He was careful to avoid contact with any human being and when he passed any, kept his head low. A knife was tucked carefully in his pocket. The air here was much thinner allowing his usually strenuous run to appear as nothing more than a light jog. Following the turn of the pavement, he heard the sound of rushing water.

Sakura hear someone approaching her to the left. She instinctively reached for the key around her neck, knowing that there was a possibility that it would do little to help her after what happened last time. She turned.

Syaoran stopped as the figure on the bridge faced him. Beads of sweat dripped down his face.

Sakura stood frozen. It couldn't be…

After his years of training, Syaoran couldn't run fast enough away from Sakura. Or perhaps he didn't want to. Something kept him rooted firmly to the ground as Sakura bounded into his arms which had magically opened to greet her. Her slender limbs wrapped around his neck as her head found its way to the nook of his shoulder. Syaoran's arms closed around her form whether or not he desired to.

Sakura could feel his heart pounding as they stood there and she was sure that he could feel hers as well. Time seemed to have stopped. The stood there, locked in each other's embrace, one unleashing all of their feelings and the other, trying desperately to suppress them. An eternity later, they pulled away from each other yet the distance between them was insignificant.

It was then that Syaoran realized how beautiful Sakura had become. The other night, the darkness and strain of battle had rendered him blind to how much she had changed. Gone were the short strands of auburn hair, now replaced by tresses of the same hue that seemed to float in the breeze. She had grown taller due to the help of long, slender legs. But it was her eyes that captured him the most. Emerald jewels that glittered like stars in the night sky.

"Syaoran…" Sakura searched for words to say, "…you-you came back." It was half a question and half a statement. Syaoran's throat was dry.

"I won't be here for long." He said, slightly diminishing the small sliver of hope that had grown inside of her. Sakura wiped away the dew that had formed around her eyes.

"How are your wounds?" he inquired, trying to keep the topic as impersonal as possible. Sakura smiled and Syaoran felt the heat rise to his face.

"They're much better, thanks to your ointment." She replied, never taking her eyes from his gaze.

"I see." He said, "I'm glad you're okay…" Then he pulled away from her.

"I apologize again for what happened the other night…as I said before, I promise it will never happen" he said and began to turn when she caught his hand. He turned back around

"Syaoran. If you're in any kind of trouble, please let me help you…" she said softly, pleadingly. Syaoran immediately shook his head. He rememberd his personal promise to himself. That he would not allow her to get involved. That he couldn't stand to see her hurt. That this affair was his own burden. That he would do anything necessary to make sure she stayed out of it- no matter the consequences. Oddly, Syaoran felt his loyalty to his vows weakened by a single smile.

"What trouble I have is none of your business." He snapped back, hoping that she would get the hint. Immediately, he regretted being so harsh with her. Sakura shook it off and persisted.

"Five years ago, you helped me through my problems. I'm merely returning the favor." Continued Sakura.

"I don't want you involved in this." He stated firmly. Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"Why not? Is it because you're trying to protect me? Haven't you realized that by now, I don't need to be protected?"

"Sakura, listen to me-"

"No! I'm tired of people thinking I'm weak-" Syaoran gripped both her shoulders to stop her.

"I don't think you're weak." He started slowly, "But what I'm up against possess strength far beyond yours or mine."

"Syaoran… then why can't we work together to solve it?"

"Because-"

"Because of what?"

"I can't say."

"Why the hell not?" Sakura could feel her blood rising. She cared for him so much that it both pained and angered her that he couldn't trust her enough to confess his deepest secrets.

"You wouldn't understand…"

"You're the one that doesn't understand!" exclaimed Sakura. She shook free of his grip, " I waited- I waited for you Syaoran, for five frickin' years! Hundreds of unanswered phone calls and letters. You don't understand what it's like to have so much hope for something that you hold on to their very memory in hopes of them returning! And then once they return, they tell you they don't want you involved in their 'business'." Sakura cried. She could feel the tears beginning to well up in her eyes. Syaoran turned away from her and began to walk off. Unbeknownst to Sakura, the pain inside his chest was throbbing even more than hers. He could here her audible attempts to stifle her emotions.

"I'm sorry I put you through five years of misery," he began not turning back, "But this is something I must do on my own."

Then Syaoran's eyes widened. Out of the corner, he saw a sharp object whizzing through the air, aimed at Sakura. Whirling around, he dove at her, sending them both colliding to the ground. The object grazed his shoulder, slicing the skin. He quickly jumped to his feet and dragged Sakura to hers as well.

"Syaoran are you-"

"I'm fine but we need to get out of here." He said quickly, his eyes darting wildly. "Quickly, run!"

Sakura didn't need to be told twice. She yanked the key from her neck and gripped it in her hand. Syaoran had also reached for his weapon although he doubted it would do him much good. They sprinted past the bridge as another dozen star chips whipped through the air. Once again, both dived to the ground. Only this time, when they got up, they realized that they had fallen into a trap. About twenty robed ninjas, as black as the night, encircled them, their swords glinting maliciously in the daylight.

Syaoran reached for Sakura's arm and pulled her closer, whispering softly, "I'm going to attack this guy in front of me and when I do, you run and get as far away as possible." She shook her head.

"I'm not leaving you." She whispered back, showing him her key. Syaoran was about to comment on the last time she had tried to use her magic or how incredibly stubborn she was but fate failed to give him a chance. Syaoran jumped right before three blades could come crashing down on him. Sakura raised the key and concentrated, waiting for it to open. It didn't. A ninja rushed at her and barely missed as Syaoran shoved her out of the way.

"Sakura, RUN!" he cried while fending off five men with a sword that he had retrieved from one of their fallen. Sakura glanced and saw a sword nearby. She grabbed it and whipped it around just in time to block a potentially fatal blow. The guy she was dueling with was undoubtedly stronger than her and each time their swords clashed, Sakura could feel the vibrations on down her arm. Still she held her ground, trying to think of what she would have done using the sword card. Taking into account his tremendous size, Sakura turned and ran towards a tree. He followed and swung hard, lodging his sword into the trunk as Sakura darted out of the way. With a battle cry, Sakura lunged at him with her sword only to discover that his leg had connected firmly with her gut. Sakura was sent reeling backwards, the force of the impact driving her to the ground. The wind had been knocked out of her and she struggled to get up. The man brought his gigantic fist down but Sakura rolled away in time, managing to kick the bottom of his chin with her foot. She grabbed a wooden bat from a nearby body and bashed the head of her assailant. She repeated the motion until his fist collided with her cheek. Sakura landed about ten feet away, the left side of her face numb. As she lay there, her assailant sauntered towards her, the malicious silver tongue of a sword in his hand.

Syaoran withdrew his sword from the neck of a man, A splatter of blood erupted from the neck as the man dropped, lifeless to the ground. Syaoran glanced around and saw Sakura on the ground, edging away from a ninja who was twice her size. Syaoran raced towards them and leapt into the air. He swung the sword and a few seconds later he landed on the opposite side of Sakura's attacker who had now, stopped his advance. Sakura couldn't find the voice to scream when his head disconnected with his body and plopped to the ground with a sickening thud. Her horrific view was immediately blocked by a concerned Syaoran.

"Sakura! Oh shit…I knew this was going to happen…" he muttered, "are you alright?" Sakura nodded weakly although her physical appearance did not correspond with her reply. Syaoran scooped her into his arms, which Sakura noticed was laced with crimson cuts. She motioned for him to put her down.

"Sakura, I don't think that's a good idea."

"You're already injured enough…" she said. Syaoran shook his head. Why was she so damn stubborn? Sakura took a few weary steps. That last blow had really affected her more than she knew. The world was beginning to spin. She felt strong arms once again around her and then lift her off from the ground.

"Syaoran..no…" Sakura whimpered. She cursed herself as to why her magic hand't worked. That was twice in a row now and each time, someone had gotten hurt because of it.

Syaoran looked down at her, his face bruised and spattered with the blood of the assailants. She reached out a hand to wipe away the blood from his face but he caught it, brining it back down to her side.

"I'm afraid you're in no situation to argue." He said to her. He was right; Sakura relaxed and allowed him to carry her home. He took the backstreets and made sure no one saw them. Jumping over the wall to Sakura's backyard, he lightly banged on the back door with one fist.

The door opened and Kero's mouth dropped.

"What the hell happened to you two?"

* * *

Review please! And don't forget to check out my other stories which I will TRY to update sometime in the next week. Merry Christmas everyone! Love- JoocieFruit 


	6. Chapter 5 All Over Again

**The Li Family Affairs**

**Chapter 5- All Over Again**

**By JoocieFruit**

Wow. I woke up this morning and figured out it was time for an update. By the looks of it this story has been on hold for way tooo long. 5 chapters in two years! Ack. But thanks so much to the readers and to people who continue to encourage and believe in me. I really appreciate it!

JoocieFruit

* * *

Syaoran staggered into Sakura's family room as Kero quickly slid the door shut behind them. Both were covered in crimson spatters, their clothes shredded, and both were struggling for breath. Syaoran lead Sakura to nearby sofa and she sank into it. Syaoran found a spot beside her. They said nothing. 

Kero floated in with a few white towels from the kitchen. He handed a towel to each and they began to wipe away at their cuts. The rags were instantly reddened.

"So…you two look as though you had fun." remarked Kero as he watched them. His comment did not lighten the mood. Syaoran glared at him.

"There's nothing fun about almost getting killed," he snapped. Kero immediately backed off, muttering something about trying to break the ice.

Syaoran dabbed at the wound on his shoulder but figured it would be easier to access if he removed the remnants of the t-shirt he had been wearing. Gracefully, he slid it over his head and threw it onto the wooden floor nearby.

Sakura fumbled with the roll of bandages that Kero had just given her. She began to unravel them, trying hard not to stare at the man beside her. If she did, she knew that the rippling of muscles on his back and chest would be enough to take her to cloud nine. Well maybe a peek…

Glancing over she saw the nick on his shoulder where the metal star chip had grazed. A pang of guilt gripped her body as she instinctively reached for gauze and began to dab at the incision. She felt Syaoran tremble at her touch but he did not make any motion to stop it. She quickly withdrew her hand.

"I'm sorry…" she said softly while still continuing her work.

"No I'm sorry…" Syaoran said immediately, "I told you this was dangerous. I bet they're watching us right now…" His eyes darted around the room, making sure that all the blinds were shut. Sakura exhaled and he thought he heard her giggle.

"Dangerous?" she said laughing nervously, "Have you completely forgotten the danger we got ourselves into in fourth grade? We nearly died!"

"It's not the same," shot Syaoran abruptly, "This danger is different and plus back then, you had your powers but now-" Sakura stopped dabbing and looked at him. He stared back.

"I don't know why it isn't working…" began Sakura, a look of concern on her face, "It might have something to do with these strange dreams I've been having…"

Syaoran raised an eyebrow, waiting for her to continue. She told him about her dreams of some dark entity with tendrils that ensnared her. Then, she addressed her concern about her magic that appeared to have dwindled. Kero decided upon this moment to intervene with cups of tea and words of advice.

"Y'know, it could be a lack of faith." he began, immediately holding their attention. Sakura and Syaoran each took a china cup of the steamy, brown liquid.

"Lack of faith? But I do believe in my magic. I mean I haven't been using it per se but I don't think that's a reason for it to" she searched for a word, "stop."

"There are rare cases when a magical being spontaneously loses their abilities due to trauma, emotional damage, ect.," offered Syaoran although he did not believe the words coming from his mouth. Kero shook his head.

"Or maybe, someone's preventing you from being able to call on your powers…" suggested Kero, "Sakura has some of the strongest magic ever possessed by a human and if that is the case, then we're up against forces far beyond our powers." Sakura's eyes widened at the thought as Syaoran resisted the temptation to blurt "I told you so".

"So who? Who would do this?" Sakura asked. Kero shrugged and motioned to Syaoran.

"Syaoran…who…" Sakura repeated, glancing over at Syaoran who had made quite a task out of sipping tea.

At that precise moment, a knock came at the door followed by the ding of a bell. The whole room froze. Syaoran stood up to answer it but Sakura moved in front of him, motioning them to be quiet. She left the family room and proceeded down the hallway, grabbing a coat and beanie from the closet and donning it in order to conceal evidence of a fight. Glancing at the mirror on the wall, she was relieved to see that most of the blood had been wiped off. Peering cautiously through the peephole, Sakura was surprised to see who it was. She debated on whether or not to open the door. Half of her argued that this was indeed a bad time but the other reasoned that such a kind person should not be subject to such behavior. Sakura could feel Syaoran and Kero's eyes watching her intently. She motioned for them to let their guard down and twisted the door knob.

"Hi Andrew!" Sakura said cheerfully. She half-forced a smile. The tall, handsome, blonde smiled back at her.

"Evening Sakura. My don't you look warm for this whether?"

"Oh! Yeah just- uhhh about to go out actually. What brings you by?" she said.

Andrew sighed and dropped his cheerful smile. His tone deepened and became quite serious.

"Listen, about last night. I'm really sorry if I forced you to do anything you didn't want to."

There was a slight pause.

"Andrew- it's not you. It's me- I was just being stupid." Sakura said, not sure if she believed her own words. Andrew sighed again.

"It's just, you're the first girl I've fallen for in a really long time and I don't want to lose you… in fact, I was wondering if I could make it up to you." He finished. Sakura looked down at her feet, trying to think of something to say.

"Andrew…" she began slowly, "I don't know. I mean, I had a really great time with you the other night but…I don't know if it will work out." Sakura realized how cliché her response sounded but Andrew seemed devastated.

"Oh…" was all that he could manage. They stood in silence for a few minutes and then Andrew said he had some business back at the diner. As she watched him go off, Sakura tried to muster a bit of regret but oddly, felt only a little. Shutting the door behind her, she stripped off the coat and beanie and tossed them onto the stair banister. She reentered the family room to find Kero plopped on the couch.

"Where's Syaoran?" asked Sakura heading towards the kitchen in hopes that he would be there.

"He received a call and said he had to leave." replied Kero simply. Sakure stopped in her tracks.

"And you let him!?" Sakura cried. "We weren't finished with our conversation!" Then it struck her that Syaoran had heard everything that had gone on between her and Andrew.

"Oh my gosh…does he think that Andrew and I-" Sakura rushed to the phone and it dawned upon her that she didn't know his cell number. Kero floated over.

"Sakura. Just chill. I'm sure he understands." He gave her a reassuring pat that did little to lighten her mood.

"No! Me and Andrew are nothing! We never were! He was just a great guy and I needed something to take my mind of Syaoran." cried an exasperated Sakura.

"Well, you're telling it to the wrong person." Kero said pointedly. Sakura dashed into the laundry room and returned with black running shorts and a white t-shirt. She hastily scrambled into them and chucked the remnants of her previous outfit at Kero

"Hey! What the…Where are you going!?…." asked Kero who was now submerged by the scraps.

"To find Syaoran," said Sakura quickly slipping into tennis shoes, "I let him walk out of my life once. I'm not doing it again."

The door slammed behind her.

* * *

Syaoran pressed the phone hard against his ear, hoping that Meilin's voice would drown out this strange emotion he was feeling. 

"So anyways, I discovered the originators of the tattoo. It's the symbol of the Hebi Clan." Meinlin said. He could hear a slight scraping noise on the other end and knew that she was filing her nails.

"Hebi clan?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm still trying to find out more about them. But a lot of records have been destroyed. What I do know is that they are indeed a magical bloodline although their magic is…well lets just say their rituals involve a sufficient amount of sacrifice."

"Interesting. What kind of sacrifice?" Syaoran asked, although he was positive he knew the answer.

"Hmmm I would take a shot in the dark and say…human." Meilin replied casually, "Of course in this time and age, they can't just walk outside and snatch some newspaper boy off his bike. I suppose they've resorted to animal sacrifices as well. They probably sacrifice them at this one temple…let me find it (Syaoran heard a shuffling of papers)..oh here…the Heaven's Gate Temple in Osaka, Japan."

"Heaven's Gate. Hm. I'll bet they sacrifice snakes right, as their clan name indicates." Syaoran said, taking a mental note of the temple's name and location.

"You can't be sure," Meilin said, "It'd be wise to check out the temple. I'll try to find out more information. Just don't get yourself killed until then…is that traffic I hear? Where are you!?" It was obvious she had finished filing.

"I'm crossing the street to get back to my hotel."

"You're staying in a hotel!? They could slaughter you at any moment!" cried Meilin.

"They won't do anything in public. They probably live under aliases and uphold reputations in society. Like our family. You know, members of magical clans mingle among common folk everyday."

"Just be careful- wait why are you walking? Didn't I give you my baby?" By baby, Syaoran assumed she meant her Mercedes. He rolled his eyes.

"I was running at the park."

"At 6 in the evening?"

"No, this morning."

"So where have you been since then?"

An awkward silence caved in on the conversation. Syaoran held his breath. It wouldn't be long…

"Oh my god! You saw SAKURA!" Meilin shrieked from the other end. Syaoran entered the hotel lobby which was thankfully crowded. The noise would drown out his current conversation.

"Kind of. We were attacked." Syaoran said, trying to shift away from the sensitive areas of his relationship with Sakura. Syaoran didn't have to be standing next to Meilin to know that the woman was smirking.

"God Syaoran. Why do you make things so damn hard? Just TELL HER!" Syaoran imagined Meilin rolling her eyes.

"Tell her what?"

"You know what."

"It won't matter. While I was at her house her boyfriend dropped by." Syaoran tried not to sound too worked up. The effort failed. He fumbled with the key to his room.

"What?! She has a boyfriend?"

"I guess so. They went out. He came by to apologize for his behavior. They probably got into a fight or something. Probably going to kiss and make up later." Syaoran added hastily. The sinking feeling in his stomach would not disappear. Syaoran flicked on the lights; everything seemed to be in place.

"Awwww is my baby cousin jealousss?" Meilin simpered in a playful tone. It was Syaoran's turn to roll his eyes.

"Why would I be jealous? I'm happy that she's found someone." He forced himself to say.

"What is it with men and denying their feelings. Honestly if you don't get your ass over there and tell her, I'ma have to fly over and tell her mys-"

The line abruptly ended. Syaoran froze.

"Shit…Meilin…Meilin..hello?"

Nothing. Syaoran snapped his phone shut. Probably just bad connection. He redialed her number. Again nothing. His heart began to pound. What if something happened to her? Plopping down on the bed, he figured that she would be fine. In any case, that girl had one hell of a punch.

* * *

Sakura leaned against the building debating whether to turn left or right. For the past two hours, she had scaled the city and the fact that she had not a single clue as to Syaoran's whereabouts was biting her in the ass. She stood there and pondered. 

Tokyo was a bustling city at night and hoards of people were everywhere, tending to their own affairs. A girl and her boyfriend passed Sakura, hand in hand, laughing and enjoying each other's company. Why can't my life be so simple and perfect, thought Sakura. She watched them until they disappeared into a restaurant.

Sakure straightened up and caught her reflection in a glass window pane. Her hair was disheveled, she was sweating from the summer heat, and her makeup had smeared. All for some guy who was too thick to let her in on anything. _It's odd_, thought Sakura, _I thought that he had taken down those walls a long time ago. Back then, we trusted each other. Now he's shutting me out. Yet again._

She thought more. _What am I doing here? I spent years dawdling over him and when we finally meet, he just doesn't seem to care enough. Perhaps he really doesn't feel the same way._ This thought weighed heavily in Sakura's heart. She thought back to Tomoyo's advice about moving on. It sounded good at the moment. She was tired and hungry and still stuck on a boy who seemingly didn't give a shit and worst of all, didn't trust her. Maybe it wasn't meant to be. Yet seeing him again, his voice ringing in her ears, his brown eyes gazing upon her…

Sakura mentally slapped herself. Inside her mind, a war had raged and thinking about it gave her migraines. Pushing those thoughts aside, she realized that tomorrow was Monday. She had a job she needed to do in order to support the life that Syaoran obviously wanted no part in. But Andrew did. For the rest of the night, she pondered giving him another try. After all, everyone deserves a second chance. Right?

* * *

Yay! Finisheedddd. Finally. Pleaseee reviewwwww! I'm also updating my other fics so don't forget to check them out! Love always. JoocieFruit 


End file.
